


Light and Shadow

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, College AU, Corey is an art major, First Kiss, Frotting, Hand Job, Liam is his housemate, M/M, Photography, Rimming, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Corey has been given an unusual assignment by his art professor: to use an unconventional art form for his next project. He decides to use his housemate as a practice model for his shibari photography series, and things escalate when they both realise that Liam is into it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



Liam leaned back into the couch, looking up at Corey with on eyebrow arched. "Are you serious?" He asked. Corey dropped his gaze, examining the dark blue rope he held in his hands.

"You don't have to be the model if you don't want to," he said quietly. "I just need someone to practice on until I can do it properly, and then I could find someone else?"

Liam shot the rope a skeptical look. Corey wanted to tie him up for art? God, his art college was weird. What kind of teacher made people tie other people up for a passing grade? He glanced back up at Corey, who was biting at his lip anxiously, shooting him his best puppy eyes. The same puppy eyes that he had used on Liam multiple times before; to go to college in the same city, to share a house, to go out every Friday night. The annoying thing was that it fucking worked every single time. Liam was a goner for those brown eyes.

"Fine," he muttered. "You can tie me up."

"Awesome," Corey beamed.

"But I don't know about the modelling thing yet, okay?" Liam said, holding a hand up. Corey just nodded, though there was a twinkle in his eyes. They both knew Liam would do it. He could never say no to Corey.

"How about now?" Corey asked hopefully.

Liam looked at the TV, currently paused halfway through a movie. "I was watching this," he pouted.

Corey shrugged. "You still can."

"Oh," Liam said, considering this. "Yeah, fuck it. Why not?"

"Cool. Take your shirt off," Corey instructed.

"Wait, what?" Liam protested. "Why can't I leave it on?"

A smile played on Corey's lips. "It just doesn't look as good." Liam gave him a suspicious look.

"You just want to admire my perfect physique, don't you?" He said, eyes narrowed.

Corey laughed, and Liam rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that Corey checked him out all the time, but despite the fact that Liam always called him on it, he would just laugh or deflect him. It was frustrating but he always let it go. If Corey didn't want to change the status quo of friends and roommates, then Liam wasn't going to rock the boat either. Even if Corey had pretty eyes, and nice lips, and a lovely round butt that Liam wanted to sink his teeth into. Nope, not making the first move, no sir.

"Come on," Corey said, a smirk still dancing on his lips. "Please Liam?"

He sighed and stripped his shirt off, throwing it at Corey and pressing play on his movie, sitting on the edge of the chaise so that Corey could perch behind him.

"Put your arms behind your back for me?" Corey asked quietly. Liam complied, eyes glued to the screen, trying his best to pay attention to the action-packed sci-fi movie he'd been watching.

But it was impossible, with Corey's hands bringing the rope around his stomach, fingers brushing against his skin as he wrapped it a few times and then tied a knot. Liam didn't know if the touches were intentional or not, but they sent goosebumps shivering over his skin. Liam was aware of Corey's every movement, could even feel his warm breath fanning one of his shoulders as he worked at what appeared to be a very complicated knot.

Liam was starting to regret saying yes as Corey brought one of his hands to the centre of his back and looped the rope around it, holding it there firmly. His other hand was tied as well, and it sent a strange feeling through his entire body, a tension that he couldn't put a name to. His body's reaction to being tied wasn't fear, or paranoia. He trusted Corey, after all. No, his reaction was something far different; arousal. His cock twitched with interest, his blood pumping a little faster through his body.

"You okay?" Corey asked, pausing from the knot he'd been tying around Liam's wrists.

"Huh?" Liam asked, glancing back.

"You're breathing faster," Corey said, looking concerned. "Do you want me to stop?"

It was tempting, so tempting to say yes, to make Corey untie him and leave the room so that he had no opportunity to see the tent in the front of Liam's sweatpants, but he couldn't bring himself to utter the words.

"No, I'm fine," he muttered, turning back and looking at the screen.

He could feel Corey staring at him but studiously ignored him, and eventually he kept going, finishing the knot at his wrists and tugging at it experimentally. Satisfied, he moved further up Liam's back and started wrapping the rope around his middle, just under his pecs, his arms being pulled in tighter against his body. Liam bit his lip as Corey's hand brushed a nipple, trying not to react. He still jumped a bit though, and Corey paused again.

"Sorry," he said.

Liam released his lip, taking a deep breath. "All good," he said. His voice was a bit breathy and he cursed himself inwardly.

Another moment passed, and Corey continued, wrapping the rope around him three times, before wiggling it between Liam's body and arm, around the rope and back through, before doing the same on the other side. His arms were completely trapped now, and he could feel them starting to ache a bit. It was a good ache though, one that made him feel free and a bit vulnerable.

"Not too tight?" Corey asked, tying another knot behind him.

Liam shook his head, not trusting his voice. He didn't know why this was turning him on so much, but it felt like his skin was on fire. Every tug at the rope was constricting him even more, making him take shallow breaths, his chest straining against the restraints, but it felt amazing.

The next few loops of rope went around the top of his chest, just over his nipples. This time he didn't think he was imagining the lingering touches of Corey's fingers tracing his chest and shoulders. It was far too slow to be accidental, and his breathing was almost as shallow as Liam's now.

Again, he looped it under Liam's arm and up around his shoulder, but then he was leaning against Liam's back and reaching around him, wiggling the rope under and around the rope around his middle. Liam knew he would be able to see the tent in his pants, but he said nothing. His only reaction was a sharp intake of breath, and then he was leaning away again, wrapping the rope around his other shoulder and tying another complicated knot at his back.

A minute later, his hands dropped down, and Liam waited, wiggling and flexing a little as he tested the rope. He was completely unable to move anything above his waist apart from his neck, the rope keeping him firmly restrained. He was helpless, would be completely unable to break free, at Corey's mercy. And it thrilled him.

"How does it look?" He asked, his voice hoarse, lust choking him.

Corey didn't respond at first, but he reached up, tracing the rope with his fingers, following the pattern he'd made. Slowly, he got up and moved to stand in front of Liam, reaching down to wrap his fingers around the rope and tugging at it. Liam fell forwards, and only Corey's other hand stopped him from toppling over.

"Fucking perfect," Corey said, staring at him like he was seeing him for the first time, like he was some miraculous thing. "I can definitely see why Professor Curtis called this art."

Liam glanced down, taking it all in. "It's pretty cool, I guess," he admitted. The contrast of the dark blue rope against his tanned skin was certainly interesting, if nothing else.

"I wanna take some photos," Corey announced, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"No," Liam said firmly.

Corey blinked. "Why not?" He asked, hand lowering. The disappointment on his face made Liam's chest ache.

"I would think it was obvious," he said, cheeks flushing slightly as he glanced down at his sweatpants where his erection strained underneath it, a wet spot showing just how much Liam was affected by this.

Corey licked his lips. "I think it adds to the aesthetic, personally," he said in a low sexy voice that Liam had never heard before.

His eyes dropped to where Corey's jeans were also straining a bit, his erection clearly outlined. Liam looked back up at him, eyes dark and wanting. Typical Corey to wait until he was tied up and completely helpless to tempt him like this, teasing him with what he couldn't have.

"You look so good like this," Corey continued, eyes moving over his body, a hungry expression in his eyes as he licked his lips. Liam stared at them, at the full pink poutiness of them, his mouth watering, an ache building in his chest. He felt needy all of a sudden, desperate.

"Corey," he whined, tilting his head up, gazing at him entreatingly.

"It's simple," Corey said, ignoring him in favour of examining the rope, "but it's a good start. I'll have to work my way up to the complicated stuff."

Liam huffed, annoyed at being ignored, but still felt a thrill that this wouldn't be the only time Corey would be tying him up. "Do you want to try a different one now?" Liam asked, trying not to sound too eager. The second he got these ropes off he was jumping Corey. No ifs, buts or maybes. Fuck not making the first move, he was so far beyond that it was laughable. Lust made his head foggy, his cock aching with the desperate need for release.

"No," Corey said thoughtfully. "Like I said, I would like to take some photos of my first effort though. That way I can show my progress."

Considering this, Liam stared at him, fighting back the lust so that he could think. Maybe Corey would be open to a bargain?

"It'll cost you," Liam informed him.

Corey quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He asked, sounding amused. "And what exactly will it cost me?"

Liam smirked. "A kiss on the lips. One per photo."

Corey's eyes widened slightly, his gaze dropping automatically to Liam's lips. He licked them, and Corey mirrored the movement, his tongue swiping over his lips.

"You want to kiss me?" Corey asked, meeting his gaze again.

Liam almost groaned. "Corey, I want to do a great deal more than kiss you right now," he said. God, if his arms were free right now he would already have the other boy pinned against the nearest flat surface. "Please," he begged, the whine slipping into his voice.

"You've never," Corey said, voice shaky, "Liam, you're not into me, never have been."

"Are you joking?" Liam asked incredulously.

Corey shook his head. "No, you always laugh at me or get in my face when you catch me looking at you for more than like a second," he pointed out.

"Because I wanted to know if you liked me," Liam objected, getting frustrated, "but you always brush me off."

Silence fell, both of them staring at each other, considering what they'd learned.

"You like me," Corey said eventually.

"Yes," Liam confirmed.

"And I like you," Corey nodded.

"You do?" Liam asked, brightening.

Corey's swept his body again, eyes darkening. "Oh yeah," he said, stepping closer. "I definitely like you, especially when you're tied up like this. Fuck, you have no idea how hot this is."

"I think I have some idea," Liam said dryly, glancing down at his woefully neglected erection.

Slowly, Corey brings his hand back up, pointing his phone at Liam. "One kiss per photo," he confirmed.

Liam nodded. He wondered how he looked like this, his arms tied behind his back, rope looped around his chest, cock straining against the front of his grey sweatpants, lips bruised from being bitten.

Corey frowned slightly as he examined the photo he'd taken. "I need more light," he muttered, stalking out of the room.

Liam blinked, staring after him. "Corey?" He asked, eyes widening. Surely he wasn't just going to leave him there?

"Just a minute," Corey called back.

He could hear Corey moving around in his room and pouted. He didn't want to wait; he wanted his kiss.

Corey strode back in, arms loaded with equipment, a very expensive looking camera looped around his neck. Liam looked at it nervously.

"Are you really gonna use that?" He asked.

Corey glanced at him from where he was setting up a tripod. "Yeah, the picture will be a lot clearer." He frowned, looking down at the things he'd placed on the table, picking up what looked like a large ring and placing it on the tripod, sliding it in somehow and tightening a screw. With a flick of a switch, the room was flooded with light, and Liam watched as Corey picked it up and placed it to the side so that some of the light fell onto him.

"This is all very official," Liam noted, shifting slightly.

Corey moved in closer, reaching down to cup his cheeks in his hands. "Are you nervous?" He asked quietly.

Liam gazed up at him, shivering. Corey was so close, his mouth hovering just over his. "Yes," he whispered.

The hands on his face slowly swept down his jaw and around to the back of his head, and then Corey was guiding him closer, pressing his lips to Liam's, gently exploring. It was a searching kiss, almost a question, and it took Liam a moment to realise that he was holding his breath, keeping completely still. He pulled back slightly to take a breath and then leaned up, capturing Corey's mouth in a kiss that turned hungry immediately, Liam straining to get as close as possible. Corey's fingers tightened on his neck, a growl falling from his lips as his tongue swept inside Liam's mouth, tasting him for the first time.

By the time he pulled away, both of them were panting.

Liam stared at him. "If you kiss me like that every time," he said hoarsely, "you can take as many fucking pictures as you want."

Corey smiled at him, stepping back. Once again, Liam's eyes dropped, falling on the bulge in the front of Corey's pants. He fantasised about Corey burying his hand in Liam's hair and forcing him down on his cock, fucking his face with wild abandon. He wanted to hear Corey's moans, wanted to feel his cock against his tongue, feel it sliding in and out of his mouth. He was impossibly hard, and he knew he must look wanton as his eyes followed Corey as he moved around the room. Behind him, the film was still playing, but Liam was beyond caring now. This was far more interesting.

The other boy fiddled with his camera, holding it up as he peered through the lens, adjusting it and taking a photo, examining it.

"One," Liam said in a low voice, as the shutter sounded. Corey glanced up at him, smiling, before looking back down and fixing something else on the camera and moving the light a little further away.

He pointed the camera at Liam again, taking another photo. Liam stared directly at the lens, shivering slightly as he heard the shutter. "Two."

"You're gorgeous," Corey said hoarsely, getting down lower and taking another photo, the camera looking up at Liam.

Liam's eyes smoldered as they stared at him. "Three," he responded.

He licked his lips, anticipation making his heart race.

"Can you look to the side?" Corey asked. "Away from the light?"

Liam nodded, wetting his lips as he turned away as instructed, waiting patiently as Corey took another photo. "Four," he said. He closed his eyes, and the shutter sounded again. "Five."

"Do you want to see them?" Corey asked after a moment.

He looked back at him, nodding. Corey moved closer, standing alongside him as he showed him the first photo. Liam stared at it. The light and shadows playing across his skin only served to highlight the dark rope against his lighter skin, and the look in his eyes was molten, burning with desire. Corey showed him the second photo, and the differences were subtle, but somehow the muscles of Liam's chest and stomach were highlighted even more.

It was like he was looking at a stranger.

"You made me look beautiful," Liam said, awed.

Corey scoffed. "You are beautiful.”

The third photo was looking up at Liam, making him look vulnerable, his eyes showing how needy he was, how close he was to the edge. "Fuck," Liam whispered. Corey hummed his agreement.

Corey switched to the next photo. With Liam looking away, the focus was centred on the ropes that stretched across his chest instead of the need in his eyes, and Liam could finally appreciate how good it looked. Despite Corey's claims that it was simple, it still looked breathtaking. The final picture, with Liam's eyes closed, his face relaxed, spoke of the trust that Liam had for Corey, touching in a whole different way. Five photos, all completely unique, all completely awe-inspiring.

"You're an incredible photographer," Liam said, turning his head and looking up at him. "Those photos are amazing."

Corey shrugged, a light blush on his cheeks as he turned the camera off. "It's easy when you had a great model."

"I doubt it," Liam said. Corey turned away, flustered, and Liam's eyes followed him as he turned off the light and gently placed his camera down on the table. When he turned back, his brown eyes were burning with desire, and he stalked towards him with all of the grace of a big cat.

Sitting on the couch, Corey helped turn and guide Liam onto his lap, his hands pulling at the ropes, his arms tingling, starting to turn numb. But he barely noticed, groaning as he fell into Corey's lap, his cock brushing up against Corey's in a delicious slide.

"You're fucking beautiful," Corey growled, tugging Liam down for a hard kiss, arching up against him, his hands pushing and pulling Liam as they rutted against each other while their tongues tangled together.

"Corey," Liam moaned. "Oh fuck."

It almost burned, the friction against him, but he couldn't care less. He was already so close, his precome soaking through the front of his sweatpants, helpless as Corey helped nudge him closer and closer to the edge of the cliff with every tug on the ropes that bound him.

It was awkward and messy and absolutely fucking perfect, and Liam had never been more turned on in his entire life than he was at that moment. He felt like he was going to burst as Corey kissed him again and again, long since having met his quota, his lips barely leaving his for air as he drank from his lips with kiss after drugging kiss. His lips moved down Liam's jaw, latching onto his neck and sucking hard. Liam threw his head back, panting, eyes lidded, his thighs trembling. It was almost enough, but not quite, and he whined helplessly as he writhed in Corey's lap.

"What do you need?" Corey asked, his voice low. "Tell me baby boy."

Liam felt his cock jump at the praise. "Touch me," Liam begged. "Fuck, please."

Corey's hand slipped between them, shoving his sweatpants down a little so that he could wrap his hand around his cock, and Liam cried out, bucking his hips.

"You're leaking so much," Corey said huskily, thumb rubbing over his slit. "So fucking wet."

Liam gave a wordless cry, his whole body shuddering. Just a little more.

Corey tightened his grip, pumping him, and Liam moaned a garbled version of his name as Corey squeezed his fist over his head, blacking out as he came hard, slumping forwards.

He returned to consciousness slowly, his body limp, plastered against Corey. The air was filled with the smell of come, and Liam sighed, snuggling closer, burying his face in Corey's neck and inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"You look even more beautiful when you come," Corey said quietly, stroking his hands up and down Liam's back.

Liam blushed as Corey eased him back, smiling as he observed the pink tint to his skin. Liam smiled back shyly, eyes dropping. He traced Corey's shirt with his eyes, smirking lightly at the come that splattered it, following the trail down until he noticed a large damp spot on the front of Corey's jeans. It was Corey's turn to blush as he looked back at him.

"I came too," he admitted.

"Good," Liam smiled, licking his lips. "Although-"

Corey raised an eyebrow. "Although?"

Liam gathered his courage. "Although next time, I'd much prefer it if you came in my mouth."

Corey's eyes darkened. "Noted," he said.

He helped ease Liam off his lap, standing behind him as he started to unravel the first knot. "Let's get you out of this," he said quietly.

Liam nodded, waiting patiently as Corey started to slowly undo each of his knots, peeling it away from his skin. There were light marks left behind, and Liam shivered as Corey's fingers traced them as they were revealed, his touches soothing the sting. His fingers started to tingle with pins and needles as blood started flowing back into them, and he grit his teeth, flexing and trying to chase away the uncomfortable feeling.

"Okay?" Corey asked.

"Just pins and needles," Liam sighed, rolling his shoulders.

Corey undid his hands, pulling away the last of the rope and letting it drop. Liam gave a relieved sigh, letting them fall back to his sides, the feeling returning to them. Corey started massaging his arms, encouraging the blood flow, and Liam leaned back against his chest, eyes drifting closed. He felt exhausted all of a sudden, like he'd run a marathon, and Corey's hands were only making him feel more relaxed.

"Are you tired?" Corey asked, wrapping his arms around him from behind, holding him securely against his chest.

"Yeah," Liam said. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Come on," Corey said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Let's go to bed."

Liam followed him like a zombie as Corey lead him to his bed, sitting him down on the edge as he tugged off his sweatpants, leaving him in just his briefs. He pushed Liam back, pulling the blanket up over the top of him. He relaxed even more, surrounded by Corey's scent, eyes lidded as he watched Corey strip off his clothes and wipe at his stomach.

He was lean but wiry, with a delectable ass, and Liam pouted as Corey pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, covering it up. Corey laughed as he caught the look on his face. "You're too tired to do anything anyway," he pointed out as he climbed into the other side of the bed.

"Maybe," Liam grumbled, "but I could still look."

"Next time," Corey promised, hand sweeping up his arm, fingers dipping into the dents left over from the ropes. Liam gave him a sleepy smile, leaning in closer for a kiss, and Corey kissed him back with a happy sigh.

Finally, Liam couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and he turned, smiling as Corey plastered himself along Liam's back, arm wrapping around him.

"Night," Corey murmured, lips pressed to the back of Liam's neck.

Liam gave a sleepy mumble, already mostly asleep.

Thank god for weird art professors.

He slipped into dreams of brown eyes blown wide with desire and hot, messy kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam sat in the passenger seat of Corey’s car, glancing back into the backseat.

“What’s in the plastic container?” He asked.

Corey glanced at him. “My equipment,” he said. Liam waited, but he didn’t elaborate further.

He huffed, looking out through the front window. It had been a few days now since Corey had tied him up and they’d more or less started dating. Nothing had been officially stated, but Liam was sleeping in Corey’s bed every night, and they spent a lot of time kissing. Like, a lot.

They hadn’t gone any further than that, though Corey’s eyes got dark every time he caught sight of the faint bruises that criss-crossed his torso, spending a lot of time tracing them. Liam didn’t understand the fascination, though he did appreciate the attention.

And then, of course, the subject of modelling had come up. He’d known exactly what Corey was doing as he’d cooked him blueberry pancakes that morning but he’d never been able to resist Corey’s cooking, so he’d relented without much of a fight. Corey hadn’t let him eat many though; he didn’t want Liam feeling ill with rope tight around his stomach.

Which is how he found himself in the car next to Corey, fingers tapping on his leg as he tried not to freak out. Modelling for Corey in the privacy of their apartment was one thing, but they were going to his college where Corey had booked one of the studios. What if someone walked in on them? Liam already knew how he would react to Corey tying him up, and the thought of someone else seeing that made him feel anxious.

They pulled into the car park, and Corey turned off the car, glancing at him again.

“It’s okay to change your mind,” he said quietly. “I’m not going to force you if you feel really uncomfortable.”

Liam nodded, looking down at his hands, which were fisted together in the bottom of his shirt. “I don’t like the idea of someone walking in on us,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Corey nodded. “It’s okay. Professor Curtis gave me the key. I can lock the door if that would help.”

Liam stared at him. “He must really trust you,” he observed.

Corey shrugged at this. “He calls me his star pupil. I think he’s sucking up in case I become a world-renowned artist or something.”

“You will,” Liam said firmly. He had no doubt of that. As soon as everyone saw what Corey could do with a camera, they’d be lining up to be his models. This sent a wave of jealousy through him. He didn’t want Corey to photograph anyone else, to do any of the amazing things with them that they’d done together.

Corey opened the door, sliding out of the car. He looked at Liam inquisitively. “Are you coming?”

Liam glanced around the car park. There weren’t all that many cars around, maybe three or four. It should be safe.

“Yeah,” he nodded, undoing his seatbelt.

He followed Corey to one of the large buildings, head swivelling side to side as he took in the place where Corey spent most of his time when he wasn’t at their apartment. There were art pieces on every wall, statues, plants, everywhere you looked there was something interesting. It was like a museum, which Liam loved, immediately feeling at home.

“It’s nice,” he said, feet dragging as he tried to look at everything at once.

Corey looked back at him. “It’s alright,” he agreed. “But it’s nothing compared to you.”

Liam blushed, looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. “I’m not art,” he muttered.

“Are you serious?” Corey asked, eyebrows raised. “Have you not looked at yourself in a mirror, Liam?”

Liam shrugged, looking down at the ground at the rich red carpet under their feet.

Corey turned, stepping closer and sliding a hand under his chin, lifting it until they were eye to eye. “I’ll show you,” he said, a determined glint in his eye. “We’re not leaving here until you see what I see.”

He didn’t give Liam a chance to respond, ducking down and kissing him, and then turning away and unlocking the door they’d paused at while Liam blinked at his back, lips tingling.

Corey stepped inside, putting the box he’d been carrying on the table by the door, and Liam followed him inside, looking around. 

It was a large room, littered with furniture of all shapes and sizes. Along one wall there was a huge bookcase, filled to the top with books of various ages and colours. In another corner there was a four poster bed, white lace fluttering from post to post. Liam’s eyes lingered on it for a moment, his curiousity flaring, and then he was turning away, taking in the various couches, daybeds and chairs that sat against the back wall.

And over all of it, dominating most of the ceiling, was a skylight. Natural light flooded the room, making it feel bright and cheerful.

“I love this room,” Corey sighed, following his gaze up to the skylight. “So much natural light.”

“Do you use it much?” Liam asked, looking at him.

Corey shook his head. “Not really. But Professor Curtis brought us in here once for a tutorial. He showed us all of the equipment and had us suggest what we could use it all for.

Liam blinked. “Equipment?”

Corey directed his attention to the wall where they’d walked in. He watched as Corey opened up one of the cupboards that lined it. It was full to the brim with tripod of various heights. A second cupboard had shelves that were almost overflowing with cameras. A third, props and costumes.

“This is amazing,” Liam said, awed. “How do they have all this stuff?”

“Donations over the years,” Corey shrugged. “The students trawling various antique shops and garage sales. Some the school buys.”

“Now I really can’t believe that your professor just gave you a key to this place,” Liam said. “This stuff must be worth a fortune.”

“Yep,” Corey said. “But like I said, he trusts me.”

He turned and walked away, and Liam glanced at the cupboards once more before shaking his head and turning to watch Corey. “So what are we doing today?” Liam asked.

Corey locked the door to the room, tucking the key in his pocket. Only then did he look at Liam.

“I have a different shibari variation I want to try,” he said. His eyes were dark as they bored into his. “It’s trickier, and a bit more restrictive.”

Liam shivered, his heart starting to beat a little faster. “And then?” He whispered.

“I’ll take some photos,” Corey said with a smile. “After that? Well.” His smile turned to a smirk. “Then we’ll have some fun.”

“Where do you want me?” He asked, voice husky with the lust that already threatened to overwhelm him.

“Well first,” Corey said, stepping closer and sliding his fingers under Liam’s shirt, “this needs to come off.”

Liam raised his arms up, letting Corey pull it up and over his head, watching him as he trailed his fingers back down Liam’s chest, brown eyes going molten as they brushed through the hair on his chest.

“God, I love this,” Corey said, giving the hair a light tug. Liam bit his lip, holding in the moan that threatened to surface. 

“What next?” He asked, releasing his lip, taking a shaky breath.

Corey’s hands dropped further. “These too,” he said, long fingers playing with the button of Liam’s jeans.

Liam shivered. “Okay,” he whispered.

The smile that Corey gave him promised amazing things, and Liam’s eyes were glued to Corey’s hands as they swiftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, shimmying the fabric down his legs. He knelt in front of him, guiding one leg out and then the other, looking up at him, his hands on his calves, the picture of sultry submission. Liam’s cock twitched in his underwear, drawing Corey’s attention immediately.

“And these?” Liam asked weakly, fingering the edge of his black briefs. He chewed on his lip again, his nerves showing through. It wasn’t that Liam was uncomfortable being naked in front of the other boy. He'd do it if Corey asked, but the thought of being completely naked in these photos felt like a big step up. He had no idea if he was actually brave enough.

Corey seemed to notice this. “You can keep them,” Corey said, meeting his gaze again, his eyes hot. “For now.”

Liam nodded, feeling a flash of relief. He trusted Corey, knew that even if he did strip off completely that he wouldn’t use any of the photos he took if Liam asked him not to. Corey stood up, stepping in closer and cupping his cheek. Liam leaned into it, closing his eyes, letting Corey guide him into a soft kiss.

“I trust you,” Liam whispered against his lips.

Corey smiled, kissing him again before stepping back. He waited until Liam opened his eyes, until he took a deep breath and gave him a nod.

“Okay,” Corey said, all business now. “Let’s begin.”

He walked over to the box that sat on the bed, opening it up and pulling out neat bundles of rope. They were all black, and seemed a lot shorter than the one long continuous rope that Corey had used several days ago.

“Kneel on the floor,” Corey instructed, walking back towards him and placing the rope down beside him, starting to unravel one of them.

Liam did as instructed, kneeling in front of Corey, staring straight ahead and rolling his shoulders.

Corey started by pulling his right arm behind his back, and then the left, turning his left so that his hand was cupping the elbow of his other arm. Looping the rope around his forearms he then brought the rope up and across his chest, twice above his nipples and once below, before connecting it back to his arms.

He tested the rope all along, making sure it wasn’t too tight, a serious look on his face. It was like Liam really was an art piece to him, like he was moulding and shaping his body in any way he saw fit, and Liam found that it didn’t bother him at all. He liked it, liked handing over control, letting Corey do as he wished.

Liam fell into a bit of a trance, staring straight ahead as Corey moved around him, undoing another bundle of rope and looping it under his arms and around the rope across his chest, restricting his movement even further. He then criss-crossed the rope across his chest, adding more flourish.

“Okay?” Corey asked quietly, tying another knot at his back.

Liam hummed, a faint, dreamy smile on his lips. He’d never really considered himself to be a patient person, but something about the way Corey carefully and methodically tied him up made him feel a strange sense of peace.

The next rope went over his shoulder and to the middle of his chest, before coming back up over the other side. It scratched against his collarbone. Liam was taking shallower breaths now, the rope starting to constrict his breathing, and he blinked, looking down at the ropes that covered his chest. This, combined with all of the blood rushing south at the thought of what might come after was making him feel a little faint.

Against his tanned skin, the black rope looked lovely, showing off his muscled pecs. Idly, Liam wondered how much better it would look if his nipples were pierced as well.

“Up,” Corey said softly, breaking his train of thought before it could fully form.

Corey helped him to stand, guiding him over towards the bed. Liam glanced back at him, a quizzical look on his face. This was as far as Corey had gone last time, but then, he did say he planned on restricting his movement even more this time around.

“Face away from me,” Corey said, a light smirk playing on his lips. “I’m going to tie your legs as well.”

“Oh,” Liam said, licking his lips. He wouldn’t be able to move at all, would be completely at Corey’s mercy. Fucking hell.

Corey studied his face, looking concerned. “Only if you want to, of course. I won’t force you Liam.”

Liam nodded and climbed up onto the bed, almost falling onto his face in his eagerness. Corey grabbed the rope at his arms, steadying him.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Oh yeah,” Liam said, glancing down to where his cock was leaking through his briefs. “Pretty fucking sure, Corey.”

“Fuck,” Corey whispered, pulling Liam back a bit so that he was resting against his chest, his lips pressed to Liam’s neck. “How are you so perfect?”

“I’m not,” Liam said, blushing lightly. He squirmed as Corey wrapped his arms around him, fingers tracing over the ropes and then further down, scraping down his happy trail and oh so very lightly trailing down his length. “Corey,” he whined, bucking into it, but Corey just chuckled, pulling away completely.

“All in due time,” he said in a low voice. “I promise.”

Liam waited for a moment, about to turn his head and look to see where Corey had gone when a firm hand in the centre of his back sent him falling forwards against the mattress. He fell with a surprised grunt, unable to catch his fall.

He felt Corey’s weight dip onto the mattress and then Corey was there, hands in his hair as he pulled his head back, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“I think this is definitely bringing something out in me,” Corey informed him, heat in his eyes. Liam bit on his lip. It was the same for him. He fucking loved Corey bossing him around, pushing and pulling and taking advantage of him. It was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced in his life. “I love being about to push you around like this. Big strong Liam Dunbar at my mercy.”

“Yes,” Liam whispered, feeling his cock twitch from where it was pinned underneath him. “I’m yours.”

Corey released his hair, petting it, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Yes, you are,” he agreed.

The other boy knelt between his legs, unravelling more rope, starting to guide some around his thigh.

Corey took his sweet time, fingers brushing up and down his thigh, groping him, massaging, fingers travelling a little higher every now and again to tease him. Liam could feel himself becoming needy, shifting restlessly, able to get just a light friction against his aching cock.

“Naughty,” Corey scolded him, fingers digging into his thigh. “Stay still, or maybe you won’t get any reward once we’re done.”

Liam groaned, but went still, holding his breath. He wanted to know what Corey planned on doing to him once he was all tied up. He had to be good.

“That’s better,” Corey praised, and Liam beamed into the mattress.

Corey moved back a bit, gripping his ankle and guiding it up. Holding it there, he looped the rope around his ankle a few times, connecting them together so that Liam couldn’t move his leg at all.  He did the same to the other leg, leaving Liam completely helpless.It was equal parts thrilling and dangerous, and Liam had to almost bite through his lip to withhold his moan.

But he couldn’t help the moan that escaped as Corey manhandled him, moving him around and positioning him until he was lying along the end of the bed. His cock was almost straining out his briefs it was tented that high.

“Look at you,” Corey said with a happy sigh, his eyes trailing up and down his body. “So lovely.”

Liam said nothing, couldn’t trust himself to speak. All he wanted to do was beg Corey to touch him, to make him feel good, his desperation growing by the second. God, if Corey didn’t touch him soon he would explode.

Corey grabbed even more rope and stood in front of him, looking up.

Liam followed his gaze to the canopy of the four poster bed. Fuck, what was he planning now?

“I need a longer rope,” Corey muttered, turning away and walking over his box of ropes, rummaging through it until he found one that he was happy with. Then, he grabbed a chair, moving it in front of Liam.

Corey looped the rope through under his knee and knotted it, before standing up on the chair and looping it over the top of the railing. His brown eyes were almost black as he looked down at Liam, tugging until his knee was suspended in the air, partially pulling him off the mattress, so that all of his weight was on his shoulder. Then, he tied it in place. Liam held his gaze, completely entranced, completely gone. He was Corey’s in every sense of the word; mind, body and soul. 

Slowly, Corey climbed back down, picking up the chair and moving it out of the way. He stood with his back to Liam for a moment, seemingly gathering himself, and then he turned.

The appreciation and lust in his eyes made Liam shiver. 

“You look-” Corey said, trailing off and shaking his head, awestruck. He couldn’t seem to find the words. His eyes were hungry as they roved his body, like Liam was a feast and he was a starving man, like he wanted to devour him, eat him whole, and Liam was desperate to let him.

“Where’s my fucking camera?” Corey snapped, dragging his eyes away, searching the room. Then he was rushing around, setting up lights, playing with his camera, and all the while Liam watched him, arousal and need making him pant. Corey needed to hurry the fuck up.

Finally, Corey was ready, pointing his camera at him, stepping back a little, turning the lens slightly.

“Look at me,” Corey demanded. “Show me how badly you want me.” His eyes were the lens, and Liam stared into it, begging, needy, desperate. The shutter clicked, and Corey’s brown eyes returned as he looked down at the screen. “Perfect,” he whispered.

He changed position slightly, moving over to the side a bit. “Now, look over my shoulder,” Corey said, “it’s like I’m not here, like I’ve left you here, and you’ve been waiting for hours.”

That was easy, Liam felt like he had been waiting for hours, the neglect almost making him weep. He could feel his face screw up a bit as he pouted a little, his eyes distant as they stared over at the wall, like he was searching.

The shutter sounded again, and Liam’s eyes moved to Corey automatically, watching the way his eyes widened slightly as he looked at the picture, the way they darkened as they looked back at him.

Corey moved in closer, taking some shots of just his body, of the way the ropes stretched over his skin, and then the camera was pointed at his face.

“You like this,” Corey said, studying him through the lens. Liam looked up at him, eyes molten, and Corey took a picture.

“Yes,” Liam admitted hoarsely. Was it time for Corey to touch him now? He was so close already that it felt like a single touch would be enough.

“Can I try one more thing?” Corey asked him, pulling the camera away from his face and looking down at him.

Liam licked his lips. “What is it?” He asked.

Corey put the camera aside, keeping his gaze as he ran a finger along the edge of his briefs. “Can I take these off?” He asked, his voice rough.

Liam qualied a little, his expression pained. “For a photo?” He asked.

Corey nodded. “One, and if you want, it can stay between us.”

Liam considered this. Technically, Corey could just do it and Liam would be powerless to stop him, but instead he’d asked for permission, letting him know that it was okay to say no, and that he wouldn’t use it without his agreement. Suddenly, Liam’s doubts faded to nothing. This whole time, Corey had done his best to put Liam at ease and make him feel comfortable. Liam would do this for him, and happily.

“Yeah,” he said, biting his lower lip, his voice husky. “You can take them off.”

Corey beamed at him, looking like a kid at Christmas. “You have no idea how happy you’ve just made me,” he informed him. He whirled away, walking over to the cupboard and rummaging through it, before returning seconds later, a big pair of scissors in hand.

Liam took a shaky breath as Corey pulled the edge of his underwear away from his body, the cool metal against his hyper-sensitive skin making him shiver. He could feel the vibration as the scissors slowly glided through the fabric, the pressure against his cock easing with every cut. Corey licked his lips as he made the final cut, then moving them to the other side and doing the same thing.

He chucked the scissors towards the chair, and then his fingers were on his ruined briefs, peeling them away from his dripping cock and revealing it to his gaze.

“Oh,” Corey whispered, examining the string of come that connected his tip to his stomach. His expression was dazed as he dragged his eyes up to meet Liam’s gaze. “Hold still,” he instructed shakily.

The camera was back, and Corey moved around, examining him, trying to find the ideal angle. Liam’s eyes tracked him hungrily, his cock twitching and leaking more every second.

“You could come from this, couldn’t you?” Corey asked, pausing and then kneeling, on the same level as him.

“I don’t know,” Liam said, licking his lips. “Maybe.”

Corey seemed to like where he was, turning the lens slightly to make a minor adjustment. “You look pretty when you come,” Corey informed him. “I love the ways your cheeks flush bright red.”

Liam could feel his cheeks heating up, like the mere suggestion of it was enough and he bit on his lip to suppress a moan. “Mmm yes,” Corey whispered. “Just like that.”

The shutter sounded, and Liam shivered. Would he forever equate that sound with being turned on beyond all belief?

“Corey,” he whined.

“I know,” Corey said, pulling the camera back down, sympathy on his face. “It’s okay, I’m done now. I’ll look after you.”

The camera was put aside, and then Corey was kneeling in front of him, smoothing his hair back from his face.

“You did so well,” he praised. “You can have any reward you like, just tell me.”

“You,” Liam said, eyes flashing with heat. “I want you.”

The hand stilled, tightened. “And how do you want me?” Corey asked, tilting his head up.

“Fuck my face,” Liam suggested, excitement bubbling up inside him. “Use me. Make me yours.”

Corey chuckled, leaning down to kiss him. It was hard, possessive, and Liam leaned into it eagerly. 

“I think that can be arranged,” he agreed. He stood up, and Liam’s eyes were glued to the tent in the front of Corey’s pants as he rubbed a hand over it. “Look at you,” Corey said, smirking. “You’re desperate for me, aren’t you sweetheart? Desperate for my cock.”

“Please,” Liam begged. He knew he sounded breathless, and needy, but he was desperate, wanted to show Corey how good he could be, wanted to give over the last shred of control he had left, to give Corey as much pleasure as Corey was giving him.

“Alright,” Corey said, shoving his pants down his thighs. “Open wide, Liam.”

Liam opened his mouth, eyes watering as Corey shoved his cock in, the salty taste of his arousal immediately assaulting his taste buds. Liam moaned, straining to get closer, but he couldn’t move an inch.

Corey chuckled, moving back, until his head rested against Liam’s lips, enjoying the way Liam tried to lean in to take more of it.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Corey praised, giving a shallow thrust. “Suck it, Liam, show me how bad you want it.”

Corey’s hands were fisted in his hair as he guided Liam on and off his cock, never thrusting too far but keeping a steady rhythm, fucking into Liam’s mouth earnestly and moaning his approval. Liam groaned, annoyed now that he couldn’t move. He wanted to take it deeper, wanted to feel Corey’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Corey asked, pulling away.

“More,” Liam demanded. “I want you deeper.”

Corey studied him, before slowly nodding.

“Okay,” he agreed, “but you won’t be able to pull away if you’re choking, so we need a signal.”

Liam nodded. “Like what?” He asked.

Corey considered this. “I want your eyes on me,” he said. “The second you close them, I pull away immediately. How does that sound?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Liam agreed impatiently.

Corey tutted at him. “It’s important, Liam.”

Liam’s eyes softened. Corey was only looking out for him. It wasn’t his fault that Liam was so impatient. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Corey smiled. “There’s my good boy,” he said. He stepped back in, guiding his cock to Liam’s lips and staring into his eyes as he slowly inched forwards. The intimacy of it, of staring up at Corey as his cock brushed the back of his throat made him feel raw and open and vulnerable. It was perfect.

“So hot,” Corey whispered as Liam swallowed around his cock, relaxing it and letting him deeper. He could feel one of Corey’s hands move around to his neck, rubbing against the imprint of his cock. Liam moaned his encouragement, and then Corey pulled back, slamming his hips forward in a ruthless thrust. Liam moaned even louder, and then Corey was moving faster, fucking him with wild abandon, staring into his eyes, barely giving Liam enough time to take a breath between each thrust. 

“Hot, so tight,” Corey groaned. “Fuck, Liam. Your mouth, I fucking love it, look at those pretty tears in your eyes, the way your lips are stretched around my cock. It’s filthy, but you love it, don’t you?”

His hand tightened around Liam’s neck and hair, holding him still, and Liam started moaning almost continuously. He was actually going to do it. He was going to come completely untouched, just from this. His thighs were trembling, toes curling, and he came with a strangled groan, eyes falling shut.

Corey pulled away, pumping his cock, splattering his face with his come moments later, and Liam opened his eyes, looking back up at him, panting as come dripped down his face and stomach.

“Oh wow,” Corey said, his chest heaving, hand still on his cock, eyes lit up. “Maybe one more photo? And this one is definitely, definitely just for me.”

Liam nodded, and Corey tucked his cock away, pulling up his pants before retrieving the camera. He took a quick photo, examining it for a few long second, biting down on his lip.

“Good?” Liam asked, his voice rough.

Corey’s eyes burned as he looked at him. “You have no idea,” he said, bemused. He placed the camera on one of the many chairs that littered the room, before bringing the sturdy one back over and standing on it, untying Liam. He groaned in pain as Corey lowered him back onto the bed, the movement of the ropes sending pins and needles flashing up and down his limbs.

“It’s okay,” Corey soothed, helping him turn over. “Not long now, sweetheart.”

The ropes were untied quickly and efficiently, with Corey massaging the blood back into each limb as he untied it, until Liam was finally completely free. He lay face down on the bed, his limbs heavy as his blood started sluggishly circulating around his body. Wrinkling up his nose, he rubbed his face clean and then moved to the side a bit.

Corey stood at the foot of the bed, his fingers rubbing over the lines in his ankle, dipping into the groove. “You look so good like this,” he said with a sigh.

“Take a photo,” Liam mumbled. “So I can see.”

“You sure?” Corey asked.

“Yeah, what’s one more?” Liam said, giving a light drowsy chuckle.

“Well, I won’t say no,” Corey said cheerfully, grabbing the camera once more and taking a photo of Liam splayed out on the mattress, the rope indents clear against his skin, still red. 

“Lovely,” Corey declared.

“Can I see them now?” Liam asked, rolling onto his side.

“Yeah,” Corey said warmly. He climbed up onto the bed, leaning against the pillows, and Liam summoned strength to his limbs, crawling up and cuddling into his side, his head pillowed on Corey’s shoulder.

Together, they looked at each of the photos.

The first thing Liam noticed was the way his eyes almost glowed, staring intently at the viewer, dark with lust. It was so erotic, and Liam felt his chest flutter. Was that really him? It was like a whole different person. He examined the rest of the photo, the way his body was twisted slightly, the play of light and rope over his muscles.

“You’re really good at this,” Liam said honestly, looking up to see Corey watching him.

Corey blushed, looking back down at the camera, just changing it to the next one.

The mood in this photo was vastly different. It was still intimate, but it the yearning in it took Liam’s breath away. He looked impatient yes, but also vulnerable, almost afraid, like he’d been abandoned. He felt himself holding his breath, wanting to turn and look over his shoulder, hoping that he would find whoever this person was looking for, so that they could make it better.

“Wow,” Liam breathed.

Corey hummed his agreement. “You have such an expressive face,” he said.

“I guess so,” Liam said.

The shots of his body showed the ropes a bit more clearly, at the skill that had gone into weaving them. The black made his skin look even more tanned, and Liam could feel his mouth running dry. They were more detached than the ones that showed his face, but they were no less beautiful. 

The picture of just his face highlighted the desperate need, the longing, the way his lips were just parted and his eyes were lidded making him look sultry. 

“Your come hither eyes,” Corey joked. Liam looked at him, and the amusement dropped, replaced immediately by desire. “Yes,” Corey whispered. “Just like that.”

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to his mouth, and Liam gave a pleased hum, leaning into it. Exactly the reaction he’d been hoping for.

“You’re gonna have me wrapped around your little finger,” Corey murmured against his lips. Liam stayed silent, but his smug satisfaction spoke volumes.

The next photo was the one Liam had been most concerned about, but it took his breath away. Something about the proud jutting length of his cock leaking against his stomach made the photo a million times hotter, and Liam could feel his cheeks heating as he stared and stared and stared.

“You see?” Corey whispered. “Don’t you? You can see it?”

Liam nodded dumbly. Corey had called him beautiful. He hadn’t really agreed with him. He was too short, too hairy, too muscly, too everything. But this, this showed the truth, showed what Corey had been making him try to open up his eyes and see all along.

Strength. Masculinity. Vulnerability. Beauty.

He looked up at Corey. “Is that really how you see me?” He asked hoarsely.

Corey smiled. “Yeah. It is.”

Liam surged forwards, kissing him hard, hands burying themselves in his hair as he tried to convey how touched he was by that, how much it had changed him, that one photograph.

“I love it,” he whispered against Corey’s lips, panting harshly. “Fuck, Corey, you’re amazing.”

“So are you,” Corey said tenderly, nuzzling into him. “I’m glad I could help you see it.”

Leaning back, he smiled at Corey, and both of them looked down at the camera to examine the last two photos. He blushed a deep red at the next photo, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, you’re definitely not showing anyone that one,” he said.

Corey laughed. “Mmm, my eyes only,” he winked. He examined it, a fond look on his face. “Definitely one for the spank bank.”

Liam hid his face in his shoulder, peeking down at the picture. He looked… god the only word to describe it was wanton, eyes gleaming with satisfaction, lips parted as he panted for breath, that red flush that Corey had described tinting his cheeks. It was pure filth.

“God, change it,” he begged.

“Alright,” Corey said, grinning down at him as he showed Liam the final picture.

Liam’s face was mostly hidden, drawing the eye to the line of his back and the two dimples on his ass cheeks. Crossing back and forth over his back were the dark red grooves caused by the ropes, and you could see the ones on his thighs as well. He had one leg lifted up, showcasing the lines on his ankle as well. He could see why Corey liked it. It was actually quite pretty.

“You are disgustingly talented,” Liam informed him, pride shining in his eyes as he looked up at him. “Honestly.”

“I couldn’t have done this without you,” Corey said shyly. “They wouldn’t have been half as good with anyone else.”

“Maybe,” Liam agreed, giving him a wink. “But I’m still really impressed.”

“Thanks,” Corey said, dropping his gaze, looking pleased.

Liam smiled at him. 

“Come on,” Corey said after a moment. “We should pack up and go home.”

Liam perked up at this. “Can I have some more pancakes?”

Corey laughed. “Sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

Corey averted his gaze, and Liam frowned a little, moving closer. “What’s wrong? He asked.  
  
They’d been just lazing around on the couch, watching a movie, but Liam had felt the tension in Corey’s body as he leaned back against him. Finally, Corey had moved away, biting at his lower lip, fingers fidgeting in his shirt. It was genuinely bizarre to see Corey acting that way. He was normally so confident.  
  
The other boy sighed, turning towards him, and Liam searched his face. He was really worried now.  
  
“You can tell me,” he said gently.  
  
Corey nodded. “I need to photograph a different subject,” he said, shifting nervously.  
  
“What do you mean?” Liam asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
“Like, another model. Professor Curtis thinks I need at least one more subject for my gallery exhibit, if not two,” Corey explained.  
  
Liam’s heart plummeted to the ground. “Oh,” he said in a small voice.  
  
Corey moved closer, looking distressed. “It won’t be like it is with you,” he said, trying to reassure Liam, running his hands up and down his arms. “I promise Liam.”  
  
He searched his face for any hint of a lie, but there was none, Corey’s eyes shining with earnestness.  
  
“Okay,” Liam sighed, “but can I at least be there to watch?”  
  
Corey blinked. “If you want,” he said with a shrug.  
  
Liam gave him a small smile, feeling relieved as Corey closed the distance and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
This might be interesting actually, to watch Corey tie someone else up for a change. They finished watching the movie, but Liam’s mind wasn’t on it anymore. Instead, he was trying to visualise a random stranger’s face imposed over his own shots, trying not to feel jealous. He didn’t want Corey to look at anyone else the way he looked at him.  
  
***  
  
Much to Liam’s relief, Corey had decided against holding the shoot in their apartment. It already felt weird enough without inviting this dude into their home.  
  
“What’s this guy’s name again?” Liam asked as he carried the box of supplies from Corey’s car.  
  
“Brett,” Corey told him. “He’s a friend of Mason’s apparently.”  
  
Liam scowled. “Why are we working with a friend of your ex?”  
  
Corey paused for a moment, looking at him. “You know Mason and I ended amicably, right? We just drifted apart, weren’t in love anymore. It doesn’t mean I hate him.”  
  
“I know,” Liam grumbled.  
  
“Anyway,” Corey said as Liam fell into step beside him. “I actually asked Mason first, but he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. It was him that suggested Brett.”  
  
Brett, it turned out, was just over six foot tall, lean and wiry with sleepy blue eyes that shone with mischief. He also had an eight pack. A fact that Liam had discovered when Brett had immediately started stripping when he’d entered the room.  
  
Corey had politely stopped him, saying that they’d discuss what they were going to do first, but Liam’s eyes had lingered when Brett didn’t put his shirt back on, just chucking it away and listening as Corey explained what was going to happen.  
  
Jealousy burned in his stomach. Brett was everything he wasn’t. He was tall where Liam was short, trim where Liam was bulky, with only the lightest smattering of hair leading down his chest in contrast to the forest of hair that covered Liam’s chest.  
  
But the jealousy was tinged with just the slightest hint of interest, especially as Brett glanced over at him, giving him a smile that was pure sin.  
  
Liam wanted to hate him, wanted to be jealous and kick around, being a grump, but he couldn’t do it. This guy was so attractive it was almost painful, and Liam was riveted on him. Brett seemed just as, if not more interested. His eyes stayed on Liam as Corey moved around behind him, pulling out some rope and binding his wrists together. Liam held his gaze, chin rising in a defiant challenge that only made Brett’s eyes burn brighter.  
  
“So, why ropes?” Brett asked Corey as he continued to watch Liam. “It seems an odd choice for an art project.”  
  
“Odd?” Corey asked, sounding distant. He was in the zone, creating his masterpiece. “How so?”  
  
“Well,” Brett said, eyes twinkling at Liam once more. “It’s quite intimate, don’t you think?”  
  
Corey’s eyes met Liam’s over Brett’s shoulder, a light frown appearing on his face. “I guess,” he admitted.  
  
Liam’s eyes flicked to meet his, and Corey looked uncertain. There was a twinge of vindication. He’d been reluctant to come here today, and now Corey was starting to understand why, but suddenly it didn’t matter any more. Now he just wanted to enjoy this.  
  
“It’s okay,” he said, giving Corey an encouraging smile.  
  
His eyes flicked back to Brett, who was smirking at him knowingly, but Liam just leaned back in his chair, his gaze roving up and down Brett’s body. He would relish Corey making him squirm. Brett had no idea what was coming.  
  
Just a tiny hint of nervousness appeared on Brett’s face, and Liam winked at him. Corey didn’t even notice, back in his trance.  
  
Corey guided Brett over towards the bed, guiding him on top of it. From the box, he picked up another rope and then slid a hand down Brett’s leg. He pulled it back, linking and knotting it in place over the top of Brett’s light jeans. He then attached it to the rope binding Brett’s hands, making it so that he could barely move.  
  
Liam felt excitement sizzling under his skin. Brett was virtually powerless now, and it made him want to stalk forwards, to push his hair out of his face and croon in his ear. His cock swelled in his pants. Seeing such a strong, powerful, confident man tied like this was exhilarating.  
  
Corey took a step back, contemplating, looking up at the top rail of the four poster bed. Liam knew that look well, could remember how it had felt to be tied to it, the rope straining against his body to hold him up. He shivered, need racing through his body. His heart was pounding in his chest, his mouth running dry. What would Brett look like, suspended from the railing?  
  
Retrieving a third rope, Corey started to loop it around Brett’s other ankle.  
  
“I’m going to tie you up from the top of the bed,” he told Brett. “It’ll be uncomfortable, but it’s just for one photo. That okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Brett whispered hoarsely.  
  
Brett was clearly affected as well, just as into it as the two of them, and the sound sent blood rushing south to Liam’s dick.  
  
Corey dragged his chair over, throwing the rope over the top and lifting Brett up. Brett grunted, and Corey glanced over at Liam.  
  
“Can you help me, please Liam?”  
  
“Of course,” Liam said, scrambling to his feet and moving over.  
  
“Just lift him up a bit higher for me?” Corey asked. “I need him to be off the bed completely.”  
  
“Sure,” Liam whispered.  
  
His hands moved to Brett’s hips, his arms straining as he helped Corey to lift him up. He was deceptively heavy, and he heard Brett gasp as Liam’s fingers dug into his hips as he lifted him.  
  
Corey got him tied to his satisfaction and hopped down, moving the chair out of the way.  
  
“Keep supporting his weight for me?” Corey said, brushing a hand over Liam’s shoulder. “I’ll get the camera ready as quickly as possible, I promise.”  
  
Liam nodded. The rope was helping take some of the weight, but he could see why having all of his weight supported by just his ankle wouldn’t be something Corey or Brett would want for long.  
  
“Drop me and I’ll kill you,” Brett warned in a shaky voice, glaring at him.  
  
He smirked. “Don’t worry, Brett, I’ve got you,” he said. A hint of vulnerability shone in Brett’s eyes, and Liam’s smirk softened. “I promise.”  
  
Brett nodded, eyes hooded, but he was clearly nervous.  
  
Liam was starting to regret getting involved in Corey’s project. Brett was right. It _was_ intimate.  
  
“Okay,” Corey said, “I’m ready. Let him go. Gently.”  
  
He nodded, carefully lowering Brett, hands hovering and ready to grab him in a second. “That okay?” Liam asked.  
  
“As long as it’s not for long,” Brett said through gritted teeth.  
  
Liam ducked out of the way, and Corey took his place, arranging Brett how he wanted him and then dashing back to his camera. “Keep looking down like that for me, Brett,” he said, looking through the lens of the camera.  
  
He took the photo and Liam rushed forward to pick Brett up again. Brett groaned, and the two of them moved quickly to get him down from his precarious position.  
  
Corey untied Brett, who lay back on the bed, giving him a considering look. “ You know, you never mentioned it would hurt that much.”  
  
“Being suspended hurts,” Corey agreed, looking a little guilty. “I’m sorry. I probably should have eased you into it, but you have these long, lean lines to your body, and I could see the picture so clearly.”  
  
Brett studied him, his face impassive, giving nothing away. “Well, let’s see it then.”  
  
He held his hand up imperiously, and Corey offered him the camera. Brett examined the photo, eyebrows rising. “Well then,” he said.  
  
Liam sat down beside him, examining the photo as well.  
  
Once again, Corey had astounded him. He’d been right there, looking at Brett, and yet somehow Corey had captured some innate beauty that Liam hadn’t been able to see. You could barely even see Brett’s face, and yet there was a seriousness to him, like he was just suspended there, lost in thought. Your eyes were drawn to the muscles of his back, the way it arched, his arms locked behind him.  
  
It should have looked awkward, but it wasn’t. It was graceful, sensual. It was art.  
  
“Jesus Corey,” Liam whispered.  
  
Corey blushed. “Stop it.”  
  
“It never ceases to amaze me how talented you are,” Liam said with a shake of his head.  
  
“Have you done other work?” Brett asked curiously.  
  
“I’ve done two shoots with Liam,” Corey told him. Liam flushed and bit his lip. He knew exactly what Brett would see if he went back a single photo; Liam sprawled on this same bed, his body criss crossed with dark red lines. He wanted him to look as much as he was mortified.  
  
“Is that so?” Brett drawled. Liam could feel the taller boy’s eyes on him and tried to hold in the urge to squirm.  
  
“Maybe I should take the camera back,” Corey said, a hint of panic in his eyes. Brett smiled, holding it out of his reach, looking between them.  
  
“Are they dirty?” He asked, sounding delighted.  
  
“Some of them,” Liam admitted, chewing on his lip.  
  
Brett’s eyes darkened, flicking to his. “How dirty?”  
  
“Brett,” Corey said firmly. Both of them looked at Corey, who was standing at the edge of the bed, arms crossed. He did not look pleased. “You’re not allowed to look at them. Liam hasn’t given you permission, and neither have I.”  
  
With a sigh, Brett handed the camera back to Corey. Liam watched as he got up, his gaze averted. “Sorry,” he muttered.  
  
Corey ignored him, putting the camera aside and then collecting up the rope, retying it. Liam glanced at Brett, who looked embarrassed.  
  
“I’m not mad,” he said to Brett quietly.  
  
Brett looked back at him, hope flaring. “Yeah?”  
  
Liam nodded. “Yeah, but it’s like you were saying. They’re really intimate. And some of them are… Well, explicit. We started dating recently.”  
  
That teasing glint was back in Brett’s eyes. “How far have you two gone?”  
  
Corey groaned. “Can you two stop flirting for a second so that we can finish this shoot?”  
  
Liam whipped his head to look at Corey, feeling guilty. He shouldn’t be flirting with Brett at all. He had Corey now.  
  
“Sorry,” he whispered.  
  
Corey moved closer, and Liam got up off the bed, meeting him halfway. He was such an asshole. Corey wouldn’t hear of it though.  
  
“For the record,” Corey said in a low voice that Brett wouldn’t hear. “I’m not upset, but can we please finish the shoot before we ravage this dude?”  
  
“You want to?” Liam asked, eyebrows rising, surprised.  
  
“Have you seen his eight pack?” Corey smirked. Liam gaped at him.  
  
“Well yeah, but-”  
  
“We don’t have to,” Corey said gently. “I just, I saw the way you were looking at him. I know you want him. And god, so do I.”  
  
Liam blushed. Had it been that obvious?  
  
He should be happy. He had Corey now, but there was something about Brett. Something that called him to him.  
  
“Besides,” Corey finished. “Isn’t that what college is all about? New experiences?”  
  
He winked at Liam, moving away to start directing Brett towards a red lounge. Liam turned to watch them, heat firing in his belly. The thought that maybe he could have both of them was blowing his mind.  
  
“Right, pants off,” Corey demanded.  
  
“Sheesh, at least buy me dinner first,” Brett said, winking at Corey.  
  
Corey placed a hand on his chest, looking up at him. “Maybe later,” he purred, “but for now. Off.”  
  
Brett looked surprised, glancing over at Liam, eyes widening even more at the way Liam was looking at him. Liam had seen his bedroom eyes in picture form, he knew how they looked.  
  
“Well damn,” Brett whispered. He stepped back from Corey, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down, kicking them away impatiently. Liam’s eyes dropped. Brett had lovely thick thighs, muscular, covered in a thick layer of hair. He wanted them wrapped around his head, Brett’s fingers buried in his hair.  
  
He fell into a nearby chair, watching with a hungry expression as Corey started to tie Brett up. Again, it wasn’t so much about the artistry of the rope as it was about showing off Brett’s body. Rope was looped around his chest, his stomach and thighs, his ankles, all of it attached up high to a beam that cut through the centre of the room.  
  
Brett lay backwards on the lounge, his head low, arms hanging on the edge of it with his legs held up by the rope, one braced on the edge of the lounge.  
  
From where he stood, it looked amazing, but as Corey took the photo and wandered over to show it to Liam, he felt his cock swell. It was hauntingly beautiful. Brett looked like a ballerina, the lines of his body and the shadows across his skin making Liam’s mouth run dry. He looked like a marble statue, and Liam wanted to trace his fingers over every inch, worshipping him.  
  
“That good, huh?” Brett asked.  
  
Liam looked at him. His head was tilted towards them now, those blue eyes filled with longing.  
  
“Can I?” Liam asked, glancing up at Corey for permission.  
  
Corey nodded, handing him the camera, and Liam held it up, looking at Brett through the lens.  
  
Brett looked back at him, staring into his soul, stealing his breath. Liam was falling, falling, and he took the picture, handing it back to Corey without even looking at it, moving towards Brett like a lion stalking its prey.  
  
He fisted a hand in Brett’s hair, tilting his head back and claimed his mouth in a possessive kiss. Brett groaned, hands coming up to grab Liam’s shirt to hold him close.  
  
Liam kissed him with all of the longing that Brett had called out in him, his other hand sliding down to rest on Brett’s stomach, fingers splayed. He wasn’t marble, he was flesh and blood, soft to the touch, burning hot. He felt Brett shiver and he pulled back, looking down at him.  
  
Brett’s lips were bruised, his silver-blue eyes piercing into Liam’s.  
  
“That was a hell of a kiss,” Brett murmured.  
  
“It was,” Liam agreed, smirking at him. He moved back, glancing at Corey. He’d moved position, his camera held in front of his face. He lowered it slowly, his cheeks flushed.  
  
“Damn,” he whispered, eyes slowly moving to meet Liam’s. He looked as wrecked as if he’d been the one being kissed.  
  
Liam smiled at him. “That good huh?”  
  
Corey nodded at him dumbly, offering the camera.  
  
“You guys really just gonna leave me here again?” Brett complained. Corey moved towards him, but Liam barely heard him, he was staring at the photograph of him kissing Brett.  
  
As soon as Brett was out of the ropes, he was striding towards Liam to look over his shoulder. “Oh,” Brett sighed.  
  
Corey had captured Brett’s submissive posture perfectly, with Liam looming over him, hand tangled in his hair, holding him down as he kissed him. It sent excitement shivering through Liam’s body, his cock swelling in his pants.  
  
He glanced up at Brett, and the taller boy noticed him looking almost immediately, meeting his gaze. Their eyes locked, and Liam felt his arousal like a tangible thing, his body reacting strongly to the other man.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to forget all about the photos and just continue to ravish Brett, to dominate him, to make him feel good. For all that Brett had a cocky air about him, the flash of vulnerability in his eyes from the previous position told Liam the truth. He wanted to let go, and Liam wanted to take that control and hold it in his hands, shattering him apart and making him anew.  
  
“One last piece,” Corey said, breaking the moment. They both looked at him, at the rope held in his hands. He look excited, and Brett slunk towards him like a big cat, all power and grace, Liam missing the warmth of him at his back.  
  
“That’s fine,” Brett said in a low rumbling purr. “But you gotta give me something first.”  
  
Corey looked up at him, a coy smile on his lips. “What is it?” He asked.  
  
“I want you to kiss me,” he said, his jaw set. “I want to level the playing field a bit here.” Liam’s eyes widened.  
  
Looking bemused, Corey cocked an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean level the playing field?”  
  
“I feel like a doll,” Brett said firmly, “like you two are playing some sort of game with me.” Liam went to step forwards, feeling distressed, but Corey held a hand up, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
“It’s not a game,” Corey said seriously, staring up at Brett. “Why would you even think that?”  
  
Brett looked skeptical. “You’re letting your boyfriend over there kiss me while you take photos. What would you call it?”  
  
Corey’s eyes shone with conviction. “Art.”  
  
But he dropped the rope, hands sliding up Brett’s chest to loop around the back of his neck, drawing him in closer. He didn’t kiss Brett though, hovering just out of reach, their breath intermingling.  
  
Corey looked at Liam, smiling. “You want to see Liam’s photos?” He asked Brett.  
  
“What?” Brett asked.  
  
Liam bit his lip. Fuck, Corey was going to show him? He ducked his head, cheeks burning red.  
  
“If it’s just a game,” Corey said to Brett, still looking at Liam, “then Liam will say no. Because he wouldn’t want you to see them unless he really liked you.”  
  
He felt exposed, but Corey was right. The fact that he was even considering saying yes was telling. One kiss with Brett and he was already thinking about the next one, and the next.  
  
Brett said nothing, but he was looking at Liam as well now.  
  
“What’ll it be?” Corey asked. “Is it a game or is it real, Liam?”  
  
“You know it’s real,” he sighed. He held up the camera, offering it to Brett. “You can look.”  
  
Brett nodded but didn’t take it. “Alright, I believe you.” And then he turned, catching Corey’s mouth in a kiss, his hands coming up to cup Corey’s face. It was a slow kiss, teasing, and Liam felt his own mouth drop open as he watched.  
  
He could understand, now, why Corey had felt so compelled to take the photo of him and Brett. It was beautiful. It was art.  
  
Liam lifted the camera, focusing in, snapping a photo. Corey and Brett kept kissing, but Liam looked down at the photo, heart in his throat. He might not be anywhere near as talented as Corey, but there was still something so honest and compelling about the picture.  
  
Corey was the first to pull away, and he looked up at Brett, before glancing at Liam. Liam smiled at him. It should feel weird and unnatural, watching his brand new boyfriend kissing another man, but he wasn’t jealous in the slightest. He was happy. And if the look on Brett’s face was any indication, he was just as affected.  
  
“Well,” Corey said, clearing his throat, cheeks pink. “Shall we sort out that last pose now?”  
  
Brett nodded. “Sure,” he agreed quietly.  
  
“Get comfortable,” Corey said to Liam. “This one will take awhile.”  
  
Liam moved back over to the bed, sitting down and placing the camera on the bed next to him. Corey collected up some rope, and then turned to look at Brett.  
  
“How do you feel about being naked in this one?” He asked. Liam bit his lip. God, yes please.  
  
Brett blinked. “You want to show off my dick in your gallery exhibit?” He asked, looking amused.  
  
“No,” Corey said with a smirk. “I’ll take a photo from behind, you won’t be able to see it.”  
  
Brett’s eyes flicked to Liam. “Pity,” he murmured, and Brett burst out laughing.  
  
“Yeah, alright,” he said to Corey, lighter now. It seemed like whatever concerns he’d had about them had been cleared up to his satisfaction now. He held onto his gaze as he kicked off his briefs, hands on his hips as he showed himself off.  
  
And he certainly had a lot to be proud of. Liam’s eyes dropped and lingered, and he wet his lips with his tongue. Yeah, he definitely wanted that in his mouth, stat.  
  
“Well then,” Corey breathed. Liam hummed his agreement.  
  
“My eyes are up here,” Brett said with a chuckle. Liam ignored him. Why the fuck would he look at Brett’s eyes right now when there was a masterpiece in front of him?  
  
The pretty penis moved closer, and Liam held his breath, mesmerised. His eyes tracked it as Brett slowly kneeled in front of him, balancing on Liam’s knees with his hands as he lowered himself down.  
  
“See something you like?” Brett asked in a husky voice.  
  
Liam’s eyes flicked up, finally looking him in the eye. “Very much,” he admitted. He felt flushed, his whole body reacting to Brett’s proximity. But he didn’t mind. He wanted to burn.  
  
He was distracted by Corey, who moved closer, several loops of rope in his hands.  
  
“Arms behind your back,” he said to Brett.  
  
Brett complied, and Corey got to work wrapping the rope around while Liam and Brett regarded each other. The image of Brett kneeling in front of him, staring up at him with bedroom eyes was a very compelling one. Almost unbidden, Liam’s hand moved up to cup Brett’s cheek, thumb rubbing up and down his jaw.  
  
“You look good like this,” Liam told him.  
  
Those silver blue eyes twinkled with amusement. “Is that so?” Brett purred. He leaned closer but Corey huffed, pulling him back. Brett’s eyes widened and he bit down on his lip. There it went, that cocky exterior.  
  
Intrigued, Liam leaned in closer. “Yes,” he whispered. He guided Brett’s chin up, closing the distance to press a feather soft kiss on his lips. Brett tried to strain closer, but Corey had a firm grip on the rope, holding him still.  
  
Liam pulled away, glancing up at Corey, who was staring at him, teeth firmly embedded in his lower lip.  
  
“You two are gonna be the death of me,” Corey complained.  
  
“But what a way to go,” Liam smirked.  
  
Liam leaned back, letting his eyes skim up and down Brett’s body as Corey resumed tying him up, starting by wrapping the rope around his stomach several times, then looping the rope around his wrists, up his arms and criss-crossing his chest.  
  
He pulled the rope taut until Brett couldn’t move his arms at all, connecting that rope to the intersection at his lower back, and then wrapping the rope around and around and around, creating a thick handle, perfect for grabbing hold of and pulling.  
  
Corey tied it off, tucking the end of the rope into the thick band around his lower back.  
  
“Stand up for a second and stretch,” Corey instructed. “Then I’ll get you kneeling down again and tie your legs as well.”  
  
Liam’s eyes darkened as Corey helped Brett up. With his hands tied firmly behind his back and his legs tied as well, Brett would be completely helpless.  
  
Brett took a lap around the room and Liam tracked him the whole time. There really was a type of otherworldly beauty about this guy but Liam couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Was it the sharp cheekbones? The light eyes, hooded and sleepy? The thick red lips, always curled up in a smirk? His height? The lines of his body, all long and wiry?  
  
Whatever it was, Liam wanted him, badly.  
  
Corey helped Brett back down, only this time he was kneeling between Liam’s legs and facing the other way. He was able to admire the art that Corey had created up close, and he wrapped his hand around the rope, fingers gliding up and down. He pulled Brett back against his chest, smiling at the gasp Brett gave.  
  
Nuzzling his neck, he pressed a kiss to his heated skin, watching down the line of Brett’s body as Corey started to wrap one rope around his knee and then up to his thigh, holding his ankle in tight against his leg. His cock jutted up against his stomach, the head poking from the foreskin, a bead of precome shining on top.  
  
He wanted to reach around and dip his finger in the liquid, bring it to his lips and taste him. Liam bit his lip, swallowing down the moan of frustration building. Impatience reared in his chest, making him antsy. Why was Corey taking so long?  
  
“You look like a little kid on Christmas eve,” Corey told him, “desperate to unwrap your presents.”  
  
“Can you blame me?” Liam complained, resting his chin on Brett’s shoulder. “You’re wrapping him up so pretty for me.”  
  
“Next time Liam’s getting tied up,” Brett grumbled.  
  
Liam kissed his shoulder, hiding his smile. He could live with that. This whole shibari thing was definitely growing on him.  
  
Corey moved to the other leg, repeating the process, and then he was done, getting up and moving back, his eyes roving Brett’s body.  
  
Liam wrapped his arms around Brett, holding him close and smiling at Corey. “How does it look?” Liam asked.  
  
Corey met his gaze, and Liam shivered at the lust in them. “Perfect.”  
  
He took a few steps forward, reclaiming his camera and placing it around his neck. Then he started moving the lights around, returning to his spot several times to check the lighting. He snapped a few photos, only to move another light fractionally to one side or the other and then return.  
  
“Okay,” Corey said eventually. “Brett, I need you to turn around.”  
  
“And how exactly am I supposed to do that?” Brett asked him dryly.  
  
“Let me help,” Liam said huskily. He wrapped his arm tight around Brett’s middle, grunting a little as he picked him up and walked in a 180, gently setting him back down.  
  
“It’s such a turn on that you’re strong enough to do that,” Brett sighed, looking up at him.  
  
Liam smiled, caressing his cheek. The shutter of the camera went off, and Liam’s head turned towards Corey, surprised.  
  
“Sorry,” Corey said with a shrug. “You two just look so damn good together.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Liam smiled. “You want me to get out of the way now?”  
  
“Please,” Corey nodded.  
  
He ducked down, pressing another soft kiss to Brett’s lips and then moved out of the way, standing behind Corey as he fiddled with his camera.  
  
“Point your head down and to the side a bit,” Corey instructed.  
  
Brett moved his head as directed, so that part of his face was in profile. The way he was perched showed off the muscles of his upper back, how strong and powerful he was. And yet the pose was quite submissive. Liam peered over Corey’s shoulder as he took the photo, impressed by the quality of it. Somehow Brett looked contemplative, like he was lost in thought as he waited for his partner.  
  
“How are you so good at this?” Liam murmured, pulling Corey back against his chest.  
  
“Practice?” Corey said, leaning back into his embrace.  
  
The two of them watched Brett, who craned his neck around to look at them. The hope in his eyes was stunning.  
  
Liam nuzzled Corey’s neck as his boyfriend lifted his camera up, snapping another picture.  
  
“How long are you gonna tease him for?” Liam breathed into his ear.  
  
“Until he stops looking so fucking delectable,” Corey whispered back.  
  
Liam smiled. “So never then?”  
  
Corey hummed his agreement, and Brett pouted at them. “You’re both teases,” he complained. “Literally if someone doesn’t come over here and touch me I’ll explode.”  
  
“Time to put the camera away?” Liam asked Corey with a smirk.  
  
“For now,” Corey agreed.  
  
He pulled out of Liam’s arms, placing the camera down on the chair and then stalking towards Brett, moving around him to sit on the bed in front of him.  
  
Liam stayed where he was, watching as Corey cupped Brett’s cheek in his hand, stroking it. “You did really well,” Corey praised him. “These photos are gonna turn out so well.”  
  
“Yeah?” Brett asked, shifting slightly. His knees would be sore from kneeling on the hard ground but no complaint left his lips, he just kept looking up at Corey, leaning into his hand.  
  
Corey nodded. “Now you can have a reward. What would you like?”  
  
Liam moved a little closer, eager to hear Brett’s answer. Had it really only been a week ago that Corey had asked him the same thing, that he’d fucked Liam’s face right on this bed?  
  
“I just want you to touch me,” he whispered. He glanced back at Liam, craning his neck around to meet his gaze. “Both of you.”  
  
Liam offered him a smile, closing the distance between them. He ran his hand through Brett’s hair, his eyes drinking him in greedily. He didn’t know what he wanted to do first.  
  
“Come here,” Corey said. Liam glanced at him, eyebrows raised, but obeyed, moving to sit beside Corey. The other man pulled him into a steamy kiss, and Liam got lost in it almost immediately, the world falling away. Corey’s lips always had that effect on him.  
  
Corey broke the kiss, keeping their foreheads pressed together. “What do you want?” Liam asked quietly, gazing into his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
The other man hummed, pulling away slightly so that he could glance down at Brett, who was watching them, mouth open and eyes glazed over with lust. He was almost panting, and Liam had to adjust his pants. He was already so hard, but the way Brett was looking at them sent even more blood rushing south.  
  
“Put Brett on the bed,” Corey said, rubbing a hand down his thigh. “I want to watch you eat him out.”  
  
Liam gasped, heat flashing through him. Fuck, that was so fucking hot.  
  
Corey stared down at Brett. “Would you like that, my sweet boy? Do you want Liam to rim you?”  
  
Brett let out a desperate whimper, his eyes almost black now. “Fuck, please,” he begged.  
  
Corey tutted, sliding off the bed and gripping Brett’s hair, pulling his head back and attacking his neck with his teeth, sucking a hickey into his skin. He let go at Brett’s needy whine, biting at his ear. “You have to do better than that, Brett. Do you want it, yes or no?”  
  
“Yes,” Brett panted, his chest heaving. “Yes I want it,”  
  
Corey released his head, kissing him softly on the lips. “Good boy,” he praised. “That’s much better.” He stood and turned.  
  
Liam was rubbing the heel of his hand over his cock, trying to alleviate some of the hard painful ache, but Corey smacked it away. “You don’t get to come until he does,” he crooned, bending over to kiss him. “So I suggest you get to it.”  
  
He bit down on his lip, closing his eyes for a moment, completely overwhelmed. Lust was fogging his mind, but a few deep breaths helped to calm him down a bit. When he opened them, Corey smiled, pressing one last peck to his lips.  
  
Then he climbed up the bed, settling against the pillows, watching both of them with dark eyes.  
  
Liam stood up, stepping around Brett and awkwardly picking him up around the middle again. Brett grunted as Liam moved him onto the bed, laying him face down on top of it.  
  
He got up onto the bed as well, using the ropes to manhandle Brett and move him a bit further up the bed until his head was in Corey’s lap. It was a slightly awkward position with the ropes, but Brett didn’t seem to mind, nuzzling his face against Corey’s thigh, sighing happily as Corey carded his long fingers through Brett’s hair, petting him.  
  
Liam smoothed his hands up and down Brett’s back, his fingers tracing the ropes that kept the taller man bound. They were starting to rub at his skin, leaving red marks, and Liam slid a finger underneath one, drawing a groan from Brett.  
  
Biting his lip, he released the rope, hands wandering further down, gripping and massaging at the firm cheeks of Brett’s ass, spreading them apart. A fine layer of dark hair covered his cheeks, and Liam sighed at how pretty his pink little hole was.  
  
He shuffled back a bit so that he could get comfortable between Brett’s legs, kissing one cheek and then the other. Glancing up Brett’s body, he watched as Corey freed his cock from his pants, feeding it to Brett, who moaned as he lapped at the head. The moan got a lot louder once Liam dipped his head in, licking a wet stripe from the back of his balls and then up and around his hole.  
  
“Good?” Corey asked, tenderly running a hand through his hair.  
  
“So good,” Brett panted, looking up at him, tongue circling Corey’s head.  
  
Liam watched him, doing the same action with his one tongue, circling Brett’s hole.  
  
“Fuck,” Brett groaned, bucking his hips uselessly, trying to press back against Liam’s mouth. Liam ducked back, smirking as he bit down on the cheek of his ass, laving the mark with his tongue. “Liam please,” he begged.  
  
He was too far gone to wait, to be patient and draw this out the way he really wanted to. Brett’s moans were so beautiful, and he’d been hard for what felt like hours now, watching Corey put him into position after position.  
  
Liam had one hand shoved down his pants, rubbing his cock as he gripped Brett’s ass with the other, tight enough to leave a bruise. Leaning back in, he swiped over Brett’s hole again and again, teasing and tugging at the rim, sucking on it, dipping his tongue inside.  
  
Breathless, he turned his head to the side, resting against one of Brett’s firm cheeks as his chest heaved. He looked up, watching as Corey crooned sweet nonsense to Brett, stroking his hair back as he choked the taller boy on his cock, holding him down and then slowly releasing him, only to repeat the process.  
  
Corey, sensing him watching, met Liam’s gaze, his face alive with lust and excitement. “Isn’t he just gorgeous?” He whispered reverently.  
  
Liam nodded, licking his lips as his eyes dropped to watch Brett suck Corey back down again, fighting to get more of his cock down his throat.  
  
“Beautiful,” he agreed hoarsely.  
  
He released his cock to get up on his knees, grabbing the thick rope at Brett’s back and providing a counterweight, preventing Brett from getting any deeper. He gave a grunt of annoyance, fighting against Liam’s hold, and Corey pouted up at Liam.  
  
Liam just smirked at him, letting go suddenly as Brett surged forwards, gagging as Corey’s cock hit the back of his throat. Corey threw his head back with a loud moan, fingers tight in Brett’s hair.  
  
After a moment, he let Brett pull away, and the taller boy panted, coughing a little.  
  
Liam crawled up the bed, rubbing his hand along Brett’s back.  
  
“Alright there?” He asked, amusement colouring his tone.  
  
“Asshole,” Brett wheezed. Liam laughed, flopping down beside him so that he could meet Brett’s gaze.  
  
“You loved it,” Liam smirked, reaching up to brush a hand over his cheek. Brett leaned into it, and Liam sat up on his elbows to kiss him. Brett melted into it, and Liam soon lost himself in the kiss, his hand sliding around to grip the back of Brett’s neck, holding him close.  
  
Turning his head slightly, he came face to face with Corey’s cock. Slowly, he looked up Corey’s body, finding him looking down at the two of them, teeth firmly implanted in his lip. Holding his gaze, he leaned closer, giving sweet little kitten licks up and down the length of his cock. From the way Corey shuddered, his eyelids drooping, Liam could tell he was close.  
  
Brett strained towards Corey as well, and they moved in sync, tongues meeting as they circled the head of his cock, lips brushing as they slid their mouths on either side of his length.  
  
“Oh my fucking god,” Corey whispered, grabbing Liam’s hair as well, his cock twitching under their ministrations. Liam smirked and then sucked one of his balls into his mouth while Brett suckled on his head, and Corey jerked forwards with a cry, his legs trembling. Almost there.  
  
Liam pulled away, scrambling up onto his knees. He didn’t want Corey to come in Brett’s mouth, he wanted the two of them to paint him in white.  
  
Using the ropes, he grabbed Brett and hauled him away, manhandling him onto his back. He settled in between his legs, shoving his pants down his thighs so that he could fist his cock. Brett watched him with dark, eager eyes, licking his lips, and Liam winked at him. Corey got up onto his knees as well, looming over Brett and whining as he stroked his cock, his hips bucking.  
  
“Fuck,” Brett groaned, looking up at him, watching as Corey’s fingers stroked rapidly up and down.  
  
Liam was beyond thought now, only just holding back the moans that wanted to spill from his lips. His balls were gathered close, his whole body shaking as pleasure sang through his veins, threatening to overwhelm him. It came suddenly, and he gripped Brett’s leg to hold himself up as he shook through every pulse, load after load of come splattering up Brett’s stomach and chest.  
  
Corey came only a moment later with a hoarse cry, and the white liquid pooled on Brett, covering him liberally. It was a lovely painting, but not quite complete.  
  
His chest heaving like he’d just run a marathon, Liam released his own cock to grip Brett’s, slowly and teasingly stroking him. He huffed an exhausted laugh at the way Brett looked at him.  
  
“More, please,” he begged impatiently. “Liam, fuck, I need to come.”  
  
Taking pity on him, Liam moved his hand faster, biting his lip at the way Brett arched his hips up, trying to use his feet underneath him to buck his hips into Liam’s fist, needy moans slipping from his lips as Liam squeezed his head tight with every pass.  
  
He was beautiful, truly a masterpiece.  
  
“Oh fuuuuuck,” Brett moaned, his cock pulsing in Liam’s hand as he came, spurting up and actually hitting him on the chin, dripping down onto his chest.  
  
“Fucking gorgeous,” Liam whispered, releasing him, falling back on his ass as he admired the art that he and Corey had created.  
  
“Camera,” Corey croaked from where he lay against the pillows.  
  
“You want a photo of him like that?” Liam asked, bemused. Almost Brett’s entire chest was covered in come, shining in the light.  
  
“Damn fucking straight I do,” Corey said impatiently.  
  
Liam’s lips quirked up. “Nothing straight about you sweetheart,” he said, groaning as he rolled off of the bed and retrieved the camera.  
  
Corey grabbed the ropes at Brett’s shoulders, hauling him up until his back was pressed against Corey’s front, lying back between his legs. Corey kept one hand on the rope, the other moving to Brett’s hair, carding through it and gripping, turning his head slightly so that Brett was looking up at him.  
  
Liam watched, entranced, as Corey dipped down to kiss him, only remembering at the last second that he was supposed to be taking a photo. He turned the camera on, watching through the viewfinder as Corey kissed Brett. He took a close up shot, and then a second, so that Brett’s chest was in view as well. Finally, Corey moved back a bit, and Brett gazed up into his eyes, completely relaxed, and Liam took another photo. God, they looked so beautiful together.  
  
“Let’s get you out of these ropes,” Corey murmured as Liam lowered the camera, his chest tight. It was over now. Did that mean that Brett would leave and that would be the end of it? He didn’t want that, at all.  
  
Corey lay Brett down, moving around him to untie his legs. Brett groaned in pain as Corey massaged the blood back into them, first one and then the other. He sat Brett up, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he started to untie the ropes around his arms and upper body.  
  
The lines against his skin were a deep red. He’d been tied up much longer than Liam ever had, and he stepped a little closer, examining the marks.  
  
They would probably bruise, and part of him thrilled at the fact that Brett would have a constant reminder of them, at least for the next week or two until they faded.  
  
Corey tied up the ropes, finally collapsing back against the bed with a satisfied smile, and Brett cuddled in close next to him. It was cute, and Liam smiled, snapping one last picture before turning the camera off.  
  
He went and put the camera down on the chair, before searching through the box that Corey had brought with him. Inside, he found a bottle of water and some wipes, and he brought them over to the bed. Crawling up on Brett’s other side, he passed Corey the bottle. Corey fed some of the water to Brett as Liam wiped down his chest, using up nearly the whole packet of wipes.  
  
Brett finished the water, and Liam took the empty bottle and the soiled wipes, chucking them into the bin before returning once more to the bed. He fell on top of it, curling himself around Brett and kissing the back of his neck, feeling weary and deeply satisfied.  
  
“That was awesome,” he said quietly, hand rubbing up and down Brett’s hip over one of the rope marks that had imprinted on his skin.  
  
“That was perfect,” Brett agreed, his voice sleepy. Liam smiled, glancing over the top of Brett’s head at Corey, who was looking fondly down at Brett, who now had his head resting on Corey’s chest.  
  
Brett let out the softest snore, and Liam melted.  
  
“You know we’re keeping him, right?” He whispered to Corey.  
  
Corey looked up at him, eyes twinkling. “Oh definitely,” he agreed.  
  
Liam smiled as they both looked down at Brett. This certainly what he'd been planning on, but the jealousy he'd felt only an hour ago felt like a distant memory. Now it felt silly, like some other Liam had felt that way. 

No, he was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam adjusted his tie, looking critically in the mirror. It was mostly straight but he gave up on trying to fix it any more. Corey would probably just redo it anyway.  
  
One last look over and he shrugged. This was probably as good as it would get.  
  
He stepped back into his bedroom, grabbing his jacket and shrugging it on, before tucking his wallet, phone and keys into his pockets. Time to get this show on the road.  
  
Corey was already down at the gallery, getting everything set up for his exhibit. Liam was meeting him there, picking up Brett on the way. Hopefully he would be ready.  
  
It was a quick drive to Brett’s apartment and he honked the horn once he was outside, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited.  
  
Finally, the door opened and there he was, in all his glory. Liam’s eyes widened at what he was wearing. The jacket was leopard print and he wore a crisp white shirt underneath with a plain black bow tie. And instead of suit pants, he wore black skinny jeans that looked to be almost illegally tight. It should look absolutely ridiculous, but somehow it worked.  
  
Brett opened the door, sliding into Liam’s car.  
  
“Hey,” Liam said, licking his lips slightly.  
  
“Well hello there,” Brett drawled, eyes hot as they tracked up and down his body. “You look hot tonight.”  
  
Liam tried not to blush, but a compliment from someone who literally looked like he was a model for a living was hard to ignore. “Thanks,” he said, a little shyly.  
  
Brett chuckled, surprising him by leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips. Liam returned it with a happy sigh.  
  
“You look ridiculous hot,” Liam murmured against his lips. “Like it should be illegal for you to leave the house.”  
  
“You wanna lock me up in your sex dungeon, Liam?” Brett asked with a sly grin.  
  
The thought of Brett tied up and at his mercy was a very inviting one. “I’d love to,” he smirked. Brett pulled away slightly, looking at him. His sleepy eyes were a molten silver, filled with lust.  
  
“After this thing is over, I’m bringing you two home with me,” he informed Liam. “And we’re going to fuck like rabbits all weekend.”  
  
Liam’s cock twitched, the flash of arousal immediate and all-consuming. “You want that?” He asked, biting his lip.  
  
“Very much,” Brett assured him. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about either of you since last week.”  
  
“The feeling is definitely mutual,” Liam said, excitement pooling in his belly. Nearly every night for the past week Liam and Corey had made out, getting each other off until their whole apartment probably reeked of come. But they still hadn’t had sex yet. It hadn’t feel like the right time.  
  
But tonight, with Brett? It sounded perfect to him.  
  
“Yeah?” Brett asked. His eyes searched Liam’s face, and he looked a little insecure again. Liam grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers to reassure him.  
  
“Definitely,” Liam said firmly. “We like you, Brett, a lot. Corey hasn’t stopped talking about you since the shoot.”  
  
“Okay,” Brett said, face ducking down. It was adorable, and Liam was glad, once again, that he’d gone to the shoot and that he’d met the other man.  
  
“Come on,” Liam said reluctantly. “If we don’t leave now then we’ll be late.”  
  
Brett nodded but then he was back a second later for one last kiss. It was hot and heavy and Liam moaned, trying to get closer. Brett chuckled as he moved back, licking his lips.  
  
“One for the road,” he winked.  
  
Liam pouted. “Mean, how am I supposed to wait for more of that?”  
  
“I guess you’ll just have to be strong,” Brett shrugged, but he looked pleased as he smoothed down his jacket with the hand that Liam wasn’t still holding onto.  
  
With a grumble he let Brett go, turning on the car and turning his mind to driving. But in the back of his mind, all he could think about was getting Brett and Corey somewhere private.  
  
***  
  
“Finally,” Corey exclaimed, rushing towards them. Brett leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek and Corey beamed at him, hands already reaching to undo Liam’s tie. Liam rolled his eyes affectionately as Corey fixed it, tightening it and then smoothing it flat.  
  
He was just about bouncing up and down in excitement, his eyes lit up.  
  
Brett laughed and Corey smirked. “Well, that’s true, but don’t tell anyone else that.”  
  
“Corey!” A man said firmly, walking towards them, another man striding to keep up with him. Corey turned towards him, his face lighting up.  
  
“Professor Curtis,” Corey greeted warmly.  
  
“So glad I caught you,” the older man said. Liam studied him. He had a kind face, his intelligent brown eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. “I wanted to introduce you to my associate.”  
  
The other man finally caught up, cheeks red. “Christopher Knight,” he said, holding out his hand, “from the LA Times.”  
  
“Oh, wow,” Corey said, shaking his hand. “Corey Bryant, I’ve read so many of your articles, sir.”  
  
“Yes, yes,” he said dismissively. “I would like to interview you about your work, if I may?”  
  
“Of course,” Corey agreed immediately, and he allowed himself to be steered away, glancing back at them over his shoulder, looking awed.  
  
“Now,” Professor Curtis said, turning towards him, “Liam and Brett, I assume?”  
  
“Yes sir,” Liam said, flushing a little at the knowing glint in the older man’s eyes.  
  
“It’s lovely to meet you,” he said, gently leading them away. “I’m very fond of young Corey, and I’m so thankful for the two of you allowing him to explore his talent in photography.”  
  
“It wasn’t a hardship,” Brett muttered.  
  
“I’m sure,” Curtis said with a laugh, gesturing them past the velvet rope that separated them from the exhibit. “I wanted the two of you to see them first, before we let the rabble in. I think it’s only fair.”  
  
“We appreciate it,” Liam said, excitement and nervousness flaring inside him. Corey hadn’t told him which pictures he’d chosen, only that they’d been blown up big, real big.  
  
“They’re in their own room,” Curtis said, pulling a small key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. “Have a look.”  
  
He ushered them through, flicking on a light switch and closing the door behind them. The room stayed mostly dark, the lights only illuminating the pictures. Three on each wall. Liam on the left. Brett on the right.  
  
“Oh my god,” Brett whispered reverently.  
  
Liam looked at his own pictures first. He stopped in front of the first one, eyes flicking over it, tears welling.  
  
Corey had used one of the photos from their first shoot, with Liam kneeling on their couch, ropes crossed over his chest, the shadows playing on his skin. The more he looked at it, the more he noticed. The stubble on his cheek, the imprint of his cock pressed against the front of his pants, tastefully hidden by shadows but obvious if you knew what you were looking for, the hungry but vulnerable light in his eyes as he peered shyly up at the camera. He’d been so turned on, the taste of Corey’s lips still lingering on his own, the promise of more making his heart flutter in his chest.  
  
The night that had  
  
“Is it all ready?” Liam asked him.  
  
“It is,” Corey grinned. “I’m so nervous.”  
  
“You’re disgustingly talented,” Brett pointed out. “It’s gonna be great, I’m sure.”  
  
“There’s lots of people,” Liam observed, looking around the foyer.  
  
Corey nodded. “The exhibit is for everyone in my class. I just have a section.”  
  
“Oh, I see,” Liam said with a smile. “I bet no one else’s exhibit is as good as yours though.” started it all, here in front of him, the way they looked at each other on display for all to see. Because Corey’s vision was obvious here, written across the canvas. His eye behind the camera showing the world how he viewed Liam; the tenderness, the hope, the love.  
  
“He’s so disgustingly talented,” Brett murmured from behind him, pulling Liam back against his chest. Liam melted into it, just gazing.  
  
“Yeah,” he agreed hoarsely, his mouth dry.  
  
Brett kissed the top of his head, letting him go to look at the next photo. “Oh my fucking god,” he said.  
  
Liam already knew what it was. Corey had asked him, and he’d allowed it. But seeing it on the small screen of Corey’s camera and seeing it on a huge canvas were two completely different things.  
  
He moved to stand beside Brett, cheeks already hot.  
  
Blown up this big, the glistening tip of his cock was more than obvious. Liam could still feel the glide of the scissors cutting away his briefs, could still remember the hunger in Corey’s gaze as he’d peeled them away from his body, the way he’d looked at him as he lowered his camera, like he wanted to devour him whole. And Liam’s eyes in this, god they were shining with the same burning need.  
  
“If I didn’t already want to fuck you, I would now,” Brett said honestly. “Jesus Christ, is it hot in here?”  
  
He fanned himself and Liam chuckled, glancing up at him. “I was so nervous,” he said. “He cut my underwear off.”  
  
“Fuck that’s hot,” Brett said, turning, eyes going dark as they gazed down at him. The need that had simmering since their kiss in the car started to burn hotter. It made Liam want more.  
  
“It was,” Liam agreed. “After he took that picture he fucked my face, and all I could do was look up at him and suck.”  
  
Brett’s eyes widened. “Are you trying to kill me?” He groaned.  
  
Liam smirked, stepping closer, pulling Brett down and kissing him. He could feel the jutting length of Brett’s cock pressing against his stomach and he reached between them, rubbing the palm of his hand up and down, before grinding against the head.  
  
“Fuck,” Brett whimpered. “Liam-”  
  
“Shhh,” Liam hushed him, “just keep looking at the pictures, Brett.”  
  
Brett let out a shuddering breath and Liam smirked. It made him feel so powerful, having such a beautiful man trembling like putty in his hands. He stepped back and Brett reached for him. Liam just huffed a laugh, catching his hand in his own, not letting him touch.  
  
“Tease,” Brett complained.  
  
“One for the road,” Liam smirked.  
  
The final photo was of him lying face down on the bed, the thick rope marks covering his body, framing the lighter skin of his back and ass.  
  
“Your body is ridiculous,” Brett said quietly, shaking his head. “Fucking look at your back. And your thighs. Christ.”  
  
Liam laughed. Not that long ago he might have deflected the compliment, talking about how much hotter Brett was, but now, glancing at the second photo again, he was reminded of the beauty that Corey saw in him, making him feel something warm, something light. He was strong, and masculine, and hot like burning. Corey had given him that gift, allowing him to see himself the way that Corey did.  
  
He’d forever be thankful for that.  
  
“Your turn,” Liam smirked, turning around.  
  
And immediately all the air in his lungs whooshed out, as if he’d just been punched in the gut. “Oh,” he whispered.  
  
Corey had used the very first photo he’d taken of Brett, with him suspended from the top of the four poster bed by one ankle, arching his back. He could so clearly remember his hands on Brett’s waist, holding him up, the way Brett had looked up at him, trusting him to hold him up but also scared that he wouldn’t.  
  
Again, there was something that was lost in translation on the smaller screen of the camera that only became evident when it was blown up like this. His face was cast in shadow, drawing your eye to the muscles of his back, taking in the strength and grace in the long line of Brett’s body.  
  
It was breathtaking.  
  
He glanced at Brett, who was staring at it, eyes glistening with unshed tears, clearly moved. Liam got it. He felt the same about his own portraits.  
  
Brett shook his head. “No one’s ever seen me the way he does,” he said quietly.  
  
“I know what you mean,” he agreed. “He’s beyond talented.”  
  
The second photo was of Brett on top of the couch, with him tied like a marionette, the shadow behind him showing off his narrow waist. He was staring up at the ceiling, eyes shining silver, waiting patiently for his next order. It was also beautiful, but it made Liam wonder how the next one would have looked blown up this large, with Brett’s eyes on the two of them, the hunger burning in them, the hunger that had made Liam stride forward to devour him.  
  
And the third photo, was of course Brett kneeling, naked, with his back to the camera, arms tied behind him, face barely in profile, waiting submissively.  
  
“Let’s go find our boy,” Brett said hoarsely.  
  
“Agreed,” Liam said firmly.  
  
They stepped back outside, finding the corridor still empty apart from a single figure.  
  
“Hey,” Corey said, nervously looking between them. “What did you think?”  
  
“Amazing, breathtaking, beyond compare,” Liam said, stepping in closer to pull his boyfriend into his arms. “You have a truly special talent, Corey Bryant,” he whispered into his neck.  
  
Brett joined them, wrapping around them both. “Will you still remember us when you’re filthy stinking rich and your art is hanging in mansions?” Brett asked.  
  
Corey laughed, eyes slightly wet as he pulled away. “Never,” he said firmly. “You two will be there with me, every step of the way.”  
  
Brett grinned at him. “You bet we will,” he agreed, and Corey beamed at him, looking towards Liam, who was looking between the two of them, brow furrowed in thought.  
  
“What is it?” Corey asked.  
  
“I was just thinking about my junk being on display in someone’s mansion,” Liam said with a rueful smile. “That’s just bizarre.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Corey said, grinning as he grabbed Liam’s hand with his free one. “None of these are for sale. And neither are any of the others.”  
  
“Wait, others?” Brett said. “You blew up some of the other ones as well?”  
  
Corey let go of their hands, stepping back, eyes mischievous as he started walking backwards. “All of them,” he said in a low, teasing voice.  
  
Liam’s mouth ran dry. Some of those were highly explicit.  
  
“Corey,” he said, a note of warning in his voice, “what happened to just for the spank bank?”  
  
Corey gave him a cheeky grin. “My bedroom is definitely spank bank worthy right now.”  
  
“Wait-” Brett said, eyes narrowing.  
  
“You cheeky little shit,” Liam said, charging after him. Corey gave a delighted laugh, running away, and the three of them weaved through the crowd, bursting outside. He caught Corey against his car door, gripping his throat as he gave him a sizzling kiss.  
  
“You’re gonna pay for that,” he said, eyes glimmering.

“Can’t wait,” Corey panted, smirking at him. He handed Corey off to Brett, who kissed him possessively against the car as Liam walked around to the driver’s side and got in. The two of them fell into the back seat, Corey flat on his back as Brett shut the door behind him, diving back down to claim his mouth. Liam turned on the car, shivering at Corey’s moans.

“My place,” Brett instructed. “As quickly as possible without getting arrested.”

“Gotcha,” Liam agreed, peeling out of the car park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my boo, Mercy, on our one year anniversary of me bullying her into joining my discord and writing smut.
> 
> Enjoy these riiiiidiculous words.

Liam didn’t technically break any laws, but it was a near thing. But he didn’t crash, no one got arrested, and they were finally out the front of Brett’s house. He almost rolled out of the car in his eagerness, moving around to the back door and opening it. Brett had a hand down the front of Corey’s pants, swallowing down his moans with his lips.  
  
“Come on, we’re here,” Liam said.  
  
“You heard the man,” Brett said against Corey’s lips. “Time to get naked.”  
  
He eased out of the car, both of them watching with hungry stares as Corey lay in Liam’s back seat, panting like he’d just run a marathon, his suit in complete disarray, lips bruised, eyes dark and burning with lust.  
  
“He looks good enough to eat,” Liam murmured to Brett.  
  
Brett grinned. “Oh definitely,” he agreed. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance.”  
  
Reaching down, he helped Corey out of the car and picked him up. Corey wrapped his legs around Brett’s waist, hiding his face in his neck while Liam locked the car and accepted Brett’s keys from him, unlocking the front door to his apartment.  
  
Immediately, he was confronted with the sight of rose petals littering the floor in a clear path.  
  
“Really?” He raised an eyebrow at Brett.  
  
Brett just smirked. “I told you, we’re not leaving this apartment this whole weekend. I prepared for that.”  
  
He wasn’t lying. Liam followed the rose petals with Brett on his heels, heart in his throat a bit at Brett’s room. The bed was covered in rose petals, some of Corey’s lights pointed towards the bed, and on the bedside table was Corey’s camera and some rope.  
  
“This is what you wanted those for?” Corey asked, half turned in Brett’s arms as he looked around.  
  
“Yep,” Brett said, placing Corey gently down on top of the bed. “Your turn to be the model, baby boy.”  
  
Liam watched as Brett undid Corey’s tie, pressing soft kisses to his lips. They looked so beautiful together like this. He glanced at the camera, and then moved quietly to pick it up so that he didn’t disturb them.  
  
The first photo was of Brett kneeling in front of Corey, his face cradled in his hands, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss, the two of them surrounded by a million rose petals.  
  
Slowly, Brett undressed Corey, revealing more and more of his beautiful pale skin, and Liam documented every caress, every kiss, every heated look between them with Corey’s camera. Brett kissed Corey’s neck, and their gazes met through the camera, Corey’s eyes unfocused, lips parted on a moan. The shutter clicked, and Liam shivered. Corey had never looked more alluring than he did at that moment.  
  
“Come here,” Corey whispered.  
  
Liam set the camera aside and moved to sit next to Corey, rubbing a thumb over his lower lip. “You okay?” He asked.  
  
“Okay?” Corey looked at him like he was crazy. “This is the best night of my life.”  
  
Liam chuckled. “It’s barely even started.”  
  
“Still.” Corey’s gaze smouldered. He grabbed Liam’s tie, pulling him closer and kissing him. Liam coaxed his mouth open, tasting him as his hands roved Corey’s body, making him shiver in his hold. Brett pulled away from the dark bruise blooming on Corey’s neck, watching them.  
  
“You two look so hot together.”  
  
Something about the tone in his voice had Liam pulling away from Corey’s mouth, turning to look at him.  
  
His eyes had that light of vulnerability in them again, the same that he’d witnessed when he’d picked Brett up. He wanted to reassure him straight away, never wanted to see that look in his eyes again, not about them.  
  
“We do,” he agreed. “You know, I want to tell you something.”  
  
Brett nodded, encouraging him to continue.  
  
“Every single night this week, Corey and I have hooked up.” Brett’s eyes widened slightly and then shuttered, but he didn’t interrupt, to which Liam was grateful. “Hand jobs, blow jobs, rimming, and god, so much kissing. It’s been amazing, but not once have either of us taken it to that final step. You wanna know why?”  
  
Brett swallowed, blinking back tears. “Why?” He asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.  
  
“It didn’t feel right,” Liam told him, his voice gentle, “because you weren’t there.”  
  
“It’s true,” Corey jumped in. “Brett, you’re not the third wheel here, I promise. We both want to be with you.”  
  
“You mean it?” His blue eyes were shining with hope.  
  
“You’re ours now, Talbot,” Liam said with a smirk, “we won’t be letting you go anytime soon.”  
  
“Good,” Brett said fiercely.  
  
He moved in closer, and Corey gave a little sigh as Liam and Brett kissed right in front of him. "Oh fuck yes."  
  
Brett smiled against Liam's lips. "Ready to show our boy a good time?" He asked.  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
Brett chuckled and stood up, moving around to the bedside table and unwinding the rope he'd placed there.  
Liam and Corey both turned to watch him.  
  
"I can't promise to be as good at this as you are," Brett informed Corey, "but I'll do my best. If you want to, that is?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Corey said, his voice sounding breathy and eager. "I really want to."  
  
"Good." Brett gave him a soft smile. "Come up here then, on the bed."  
  
He brushed some of the petals aside, making a spot for Corey to sit, and he scooted up the bed, kneeling in front of Brett, looking up at him with trusting eyes, his teeth firmly implanted in his lower lip. Brett tipped up his chin, kissing him again, and it soon turned heated, with Corey moaning wantonly into Brett's mouth, his hands coming up to grab him. Brett smacked them away, pulling away to stare down at him.  
  
"I need to do something about these roaming hands of yours, baby boy," he said, giving him a wicked grin.  
  
Brett picked up Corey like he weighed nothing, turning him around and pulling his arms behind his back. Corey gasped, writhing in his hold, his eyes dark as they met Liam's, who sat at the end of the bed, rubbing his cock through his pants, turned on beyond belief. Liam watched as Brett pinned Corey in place with his legs, wrapping the rope around his wrists and tying them together behind his back.  
  
He stood up then, grabbing Corey's hips and pulling them up, his ass on perfect display.  
  
"There you go, Li. He's all ready for you."  
  
He smacked Corey on the ass, Corey giving a squeak of surprise that turned to a moan as Brett soothed the sting with the palm of his hand. When he pulled it away, Liam could see the imprint of his hand on Corey's pale skin, and it made his cock leap in his pants. "Oh fuck," he whispered.  
  
Brett moved over to Liam, pulling him into a possessive kiss, his hands working quickly at his tie, sliding it off and throwing it to the side. Next was his jacket and shirt, thrown over the nearest chair, and the finally those long fingers were untying his belt and unzipping his pants. Liam groaned his relief against Brett's lips as he freed his cock, sliding it through his fist.  
  
"Gorgeous," Brett sighed, kneeling down in front of him as he guided the pants down his thick thighs, pulling them off with his underwear and discarding them as well. He pressed a kiss to Liam's belly, his hand still moving slowly over his cock and Liam whimpered his name, hands flying to grip Brett's shoulders.  
  
He kissed up his body, getting to his feet and kissing him hard, one hand pulling at his hair. "Go on sweetheart," he said. "I want to watch you eating Corey out, the same way you did to me last week. Sound good?"  
  
"Fuck yes," Liam breathed.  
  
The taller boy chuckled as he pulled away, and Liam turned, finding Corey exactly where they'd left him, head down on the bed, ass up in the air, arms tied behind his back. He crawled over to him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, cock rubbing against Corey's ass.  
  
"Liam," Corey begged, rubbing back against him. "Please."  
  
"What do you need Corey?" He asked, kissing up his neck and nibbling at his ear. Corey was hot against him, his breath already coming in shuddering pants. He was as worked up as Liam had ever seen him.  
  
"Touch me?"  
  
Liam reached around his body, gripping his cock and moaning at how wet he was. Precome was leaking from him in a steady stream, and he gave a loud whimper as Liam rubbed a thumb around the head of his cock.  
  
"You're so fucking wet, baby boy, so turned on for us, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Corey admitted. His whole neck and upper chest was flushed red, and he was writhing between Liam's hand and his cock, making soft, urgent noises that had Liam as hard as steel.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got you," he promised, kissing his cheek and then down his spine, giving a tug at the rope that bound him and enjoying Corey's whine of need. He turned his head, watching as Brett came closer with the camera, eyes gleaming as he lifted it.  
  
"Show me," Brett urged him, holding the camera up and watching them through it. "Show me how wet he is."  
  
Liam used his grip on the rope to pull Corey up flush against his chest, looking at Brett over Corey's shoulder with a smirk.  
  
"Oh look at you," Brett crooned, pressing the shutter. "Such a needy boy."  
  
"Please," Corey whispered. Liam could hear the pout in his voice and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Brett.  
  
The other boy met his gaze as he lowered the camera.  
  
"Go on," he urged, "give him what he needs."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
He pushed Corey back down again, wriggling back with his hands on Corey's cheeks, spreading them apart and blowing on the tight pink hole. Corey cried out at the first hard lick around his rim, writhing in place, trying to get Liam's tongue deeper inside him. But Liam tightened his grip, holding him still, taking his time and trading soft kitten licks for hard sucks and everything in between, working Corey open with just his tongue until he could fuck him with it.  
  
Corey got louder and louder, and then Brett was there, the camera put away for now as he guided Corey's mouth exactly where he wanted it, silencing his moans of pleasure with his cock.  
  
His hands were tight in Corey's hair, dipping him down, holding him still and then pulling him up, swearing as Corey fought against his hold to go deeper. Liam pulled back to watch, entranced at the way Brett threw his head back, his shirt hanging open, jeans halfway down his thighs, groaning Corey's name. Corey gave a mewl of protest and Brett's eyes opened.  
  
"What are you doing?" Brett asked him. "Don't stop."  
  
"Right," Liam said, turning his attention back to Corey's ass, slapping and leaving his own imprint on his skin before diving back in with renewed enthusiasm, determined to make Corey fall apart.  
  
Corey writhed between them helpless to do anything but moan and give in to the pleasure, the wet spot beneath him growing bigger by the second as they both pushed him higher and higher towards the edge of no return.  
  
"You close, baby boy?" Brett asked, pulling him off his cock.  
  
"So close," Corey panted. "Fuck, Brett, please, please. Liam. Fuck."  
  
"Should we let him come, Liam?"  
  
Liam pulled away, wiping his face, considering the question. "I'm not sure," he said.  
  
"Wait, no, please," Corey begged, head turned towards them, looking up at them with wet eyes. "I need to come, Liam, Brett, please."  
  
Corey's begging was so fucking hot. He didn't think he was ready for it to stop. Brett smirked at Liam as if he'd read his mind.  
  
“Shall I get my box of goodies?” He asked Liam.  
  
His eyes lit up. “What kind of goodies?”  
  
“Dildos, oils and lubes, things that vibrate, plugs, paddles. You name it, I have it,” Brett informed him, a wicked twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Liam was intrigued. “What about nipple clamps?”  
  
Brett’s eyes widened. “Corey has sensitive nipples?” He asked eagerly.  
  
Liam smirked. “Very.”  
  
They both looked down at Corey, who was staring at them with desperate eyes. Liam licked his lips.  
  
“Get the box.”  
  
Brett moved quickly over to his wardrobe, reaching inside of it and pulling out a large box. He brought it back to the bed, sitting down with it in his lap while Liam moved to stand in front of him, examining its contents.  
  
It was clear that Brett kept his toys in good condition. They were all clean and wrapped in separate clear bags. Brett started to sort through it, pulling out things and examining Liam’s reaction before deciding whether to keep it out or not. Before too long, there was a collection of fascinating objects sitting on the bed beside him; a small vibrating plug, the set of nipple clamps, and finally, a bottle of anal lube.  
  
A couple of other things had caught his eye as well, but these were more than sufficient for tonight’s purposes.  
  
The box was closed and set aside, both of them turning to regard Corey again. He was pouting, eyes down, cheeks flushed and cock flagging. Beneath him there was a damp ring of precome that had soaked into Brett’s sheets, betraying how close he’d come to orgasm.  
  
“Hey there, baby boy,” Brett said. “You doing okay?”  
  
He slid into place in front of Corey, lifting him up so that he was kneeling between Brett’s legs, braced with one of Brett’s hands on his chest, the other cupping his cheek as he tilted it up.  
  
“No,” Corey said petulantly. “Why did you stop?”  
  
Brett smoothed his hair back from his face, smiling at him. “Because you look so pretty when you beg, sweetheart.”  
  
Liam moved into the space behind Corey, nudging his legs wider and setting him down on his lap. Corey shifted against him, drawing a hiss from between his teeth as his ass rubbed against Liam’s cock.  
  
“You’re going to get what you want,” Brett assured him, “but first we want to play a little, is that okay?”  
  
“Is that what all the toys are for?” Corey asked, glancing down at the nipple clamps that Brett now held in his hand.  
  
“That’s right,” Brett agreed with an easy smile. His eyes went dark, possessive. “I’ve been thinking all week about all the things I want to do to you, all the pleasure I want to give you.”  
  
His hand brushed over his own chest, over the faint but still visible bruises that criss-crossed his torso. Corey’s gaze followed the movement, his breath stuttering.  
  
“You looked so beautiful,” he said to Brett, his voice husky and filled with longing. “I nearly combusted as soon as I tied the first knot. You were perfect.”  
  
Brett’s lips turned up. He glanced at Liam. “You were too, both of you. I’ve had a lot of sexual experiences with all sorts of people, but nothing has ever affected me like that before. That was something different, something special.”  
  
“I thought so too,” Liam agreed, kissing Corey’s neck and gazing adoringly at Brett.  
  
“It was,” Corey agreed, turning his head so that he look at Liam. “It was right,” he said to him.  
  
“Yeah,” Liam said giving him a dopey grin and then ducking in to kiss him. He held Corey’s face there as he continued to kiss him, smirking as he felt Brett move closer, swallowing down Corey’s surprised cry as the first clamp was placed down on his nipple.  
  
“Fuck,” Corey whimpered, writhing in Liam’s lap, crying out again as the other was placed as well.  
  
Liam looked at Brett, who held the chain that connected the two clamps in his hand, grinning at them.  
  
“Do it,” Liam goaded.  
  
A soft tug made Corey whine, a harder one made him gasp, and a yank had him cursing. Brett kept the chain taut, his eyes lidded as he stared at Corey’s face, enjoying his reactions. Corey strained towards him, but Liam held him in place against his chest, smirking into his shoulder and mouthing at it, sucking bruises into his pale skin.  
  
“Do you think he can come from this?” Brett asked, eyes flicking to Liam’s.  
  
Liam looked down Corey's body. He was rock hard again, leaking even more than before, rubbing his ass against Liam's cock and drawing sparks of pleasure that already had Liam ready to blow. "Not only is he gonna come, but so am I," he admitted.  
  
Brett smirked. "Is that so?" He purred.  
  
He tugged again and they both cried out, Corey from the rough treatment to his sensitive nipples, and Liam from the way that Corey bucked and ground down against him. "Fuck," he whispered, grabbing Corey's hips tight in his hands to try and hold him still.  
  
"Oh you are both just too perfect," Brett beamed. "My beautiful boys. If this is how you react to just nipple clamps, let me tell you right now that I am going to blow your minds." Liam, remembering all of the items Brett had in his box, was inclined to agree.  
  
Suddenly Liam was curious. "Which is your favourite toy?"  
  
Corey went still, the both of them looking at Brett in pure fascination.  
  
"To use on someone else? Or to have used on me?" Brett asked.  
  
"Definitely both," Corey said, his voice rough.  
  
"To use on someone else?" Brett hummed thoughtfully as he looked off to the side. "Maybe the hitachi wand?"  
  
"A back massager?" Corey asked, sounding confused.  
  
Brett's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Oh honey," he said. "Oh my sweet, sweet, innocent boy."  
  
Even Liam knew what the wand was for, and he was about as clueless as anyone could be about sex toys.  
  
When he watched porn he tended to avoid that sort of thing. It was as terrifying as it was thrilling.  
  
"You know you have to go get it now," Liam told him, shivering with anticipation.  
  
Brett looked at him. "Is that what you want?"  
  
Did he want to see Brett completely ruin Corey with a Hitachi wand? "Fucking definitely," he said.  
  
Brett slid off the bed, shucking his shirt as he returned to the wardrobe and kicking off his jeans as he stood in front of it, rummaging through one of the drawers. Mouth going dry, Liam eyed his ass with genuine appreciation. Brett was so wiry but every muscle was defined, speaking of many hours of blood, sweat and tears in the gym.  
  
"He's so hot," Corey said under his breath. Liam hummed his agreement, fingers tracing random pattern on Corey's skin. The other boy had no idea what he was getting into, but he seemed to get a bit of a clue as Brett turned around, a black Hitachi wand in his hand. "Oh fuck," he whispered.  
  
Like the graceful predator he was, Brett stalked closer, setting the wand down, eyes gleaming as he looked down at them. "Lie him on his back," he told Liam. "I want to get in between his legs."  
  
Liam nodded, shifting back and lower Corey down, his head in his lap, legs spread on either side of Brett as he climbed back onto the bed. Corey went a bright red as Brett pushed his legs open wider, eyes dropping to his leaking cock, and then further down to his spit-slicked hole.  
  
"Beautiful," he breathed, eyes flicking back up to Corey's. "You ready for me to wreck you, Corey?"  
  
Corey squirmed, but with his arms pinned behind his back and Brett's hands holding his legs apart, he had nowhere to go. But he wanted this, it was obvious. There was already a pool of precome on his stomach, his cock a dark pink.  
  
"Yes," he agreed, gazing up at Brett. "I'm ready."  
  
"You're not," Brett grinned, "but that's okay. Now, there's only two rules."  
  
Corey frowned. "Rules?"  
  
Brett nodded. "Rule one, you don't like it and want me to stop? You have to tell me straight away," he told him seriously. "It's really intense, and it's not for everyone."  
  
"Okay," Corey agreed, looking a little unsure now. "What's the second rule?"  
  
Brett gave him a wolfish grin. "You have to tell me if you're about to come."  
  
Corey bit down on his lip but nodded. Satisfied, Brett picked up the wand and turned it on, the sound of its loud vibrations filling the entire room.  
  
"Oh fuck," Corey whimpered.  
  
"That's the lowest setting," Brett grinned. He looked at Liam. "Might want to hold him still."  
  
And then he brought the wand to the tip of Corey's cock, drawing the loudest, shrillest sound that Liam had ever heard Corey make, his hips bucking violently. "Fuck," Corey swore viciously. "Fuck, oh fuck, oh my god."  
  
But he didn't say stop. And Liam held him down, watching in rapt fascination as Corey's chest heaved, his cock twitching of its own accord as Brett ran the wand up and down the length of his cock, always returning to sit just under the head. Tears leaked from behind Corey's eyes, both clenched shut, his mouth gaping open as moan after moan was torn from his body, getting louder and louder, his entire body shuddering, the pool of precome sliding down one side of his body and filling the room with the scent of sex.  
  
It was the most beautiful thing that Liam had ever seen in his entire life.  
  
"Fucking hell," Corey whined, opening his eyes, trying to focus on Brett's face. "Brett, I'm gonna come."  
  
Brett grinned, swirled it around his head. Corey choked.  
  
"Brett," he warned, chest heaving.  
  
One more circle and Corey's voice went shrill. _"Brett-"_  
  
He pulled the wand away and Corey groaned, falling back against the mattress, writhing uselessly in place as Brett ran a hand up and down his leg.  
  
"You're doing so well," he told him. "So good for us. So beautiful."  
  
Corey looked up at Liam, his lower lip wobbling. His face was streaked with tears and Liam smiled at him, tenderly stroking his fingers through his hair. "You're so perfect," he told him. "Do you think you can go again?"  
  
Corey's eyes widened. "Again?" He breathed.  
  
Liam bit his lip. As gorgeous as Corey looked right now, as much as he wanted to let him come and feel good, he was enjoying this far too much.  
  
"Please?" Liam asked.  
  
They all looked down at Corey's cock. It was even darker now. Liam's mouth watered and he licked his lips.  
  
"Corey?" Brett prompted. "Can I go again?"  
  
"Yes," he agreed, face pinched. "Do it."  
  
This time, Brett brought the wand first to his inner thighs, running it along one and then the other, smiling as Corey sighed his name, arching off the bed. He was hypersensitive now, jerking every time the wand touched his skin. Liam's own cock was painfully hard. If he didn't have some relief soon, he was sure he would combust, but he couldn't bring himself to move or look away. He didn't want to miss a single second of this.  
  
Which made him remember the camera. Reluctantly dragging his eyes away, he glanced to the side. The camera was placed on the bedside table, just within his reach. He picked it up, pointing it straight down at Corey's face and taking a picture. The sound of the shutter made Corey look up, surprised, his eyes turning into molten chocolate as he looked up at him.  
  
"Liam," Corey whined, and Liam smirked down at him as he caught the surprised look in his eyes as Brett brought the wand back to his cock, followed immediately by the slack look of pleasure. He had a feeling that that sequence of photos was going to be his favourite.  
  
He trained the camera on Brett as he caught the hunger in his gaze, the need, the satisfaction. Brett was clearly enjoying himself, his cock rock hard where it curved against his stomach. Liam took a photo of that too.  
  
Liam was surprised to see Brett watching him as he lowered the camera. "Do you want a turn?" He asked.  
  
"Me?" Liam squeaked.  
  
Brett smirked. "Yes, you," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at him. "What do you say, Liam?"  
  
"Yes please," he said eagerly, setting the camera aside. Between the two, he knew which one he'd rather be holding. Sliding out from underneath Corey, he swapped places with Brett, enjoying the heavy feel of the Hitachi wand in his hand. He examined the settings on the side, meeting Corey's gaze as he turned it up.  
  
"Oh god," Corey whispered, licking his lips.  
  
Waiting for Brett to move into position, Liam kept the wand in position over Corey's cock, hovering just shy of touching him. As soon as Brett had his hands on Corey's shoulders, he pressed it down.  
  
"Liam," Corey gave a ragged cry, bucking completely off the mattress, sobbing as the two boys held him down, the wand vibrating with an almost vicious intensity under the head of his cock. "Liam, oh, oh, god, oh, oh fuck. _Fuck._ "  
  
It was music to his ears, and Liam's eyes were glued to the way Corey's cock twitched under the vibrating wand, precome spilling as he bucked up again and again, crying out and babbling nonsense as the pleasure grew.  
  
"-gonna come, fuck, Liam, I'm gonna come," Corey moaned.  
  
Liam held the wand in place, looking up at Brett.  
  
"Well?" He asked him.  
  
"Stop," Brett told him. Liam pulled the wand away. Corey sobbed, going limp, his cock twitching but still he didn't come. Liam turned the wand off, soothing him with two hands stroking up and down his thighs, smoothing up and over his belly.  
  
Brett helped Corey to sit up, covering his skin with kisses, whispering in his ear about how perfect he was, while Liam plastered himself along his front, wiping away his tears. Corey, completely overwhelmed, could do nothing but pant for breath and stare up at Liam helplessly.  
  
He kissed him with all of the tenderness he could muster, gently coaxing his mouth open, giving a happy sigh as Corey kissed him back.  
  
Liam caressed his cheek. "You okay?"  
  
Corey nodded, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Still the best night of your life?" He checked.  
  
"Of course," he said, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Let me get you some water," Brett said, slipping out from behind him. He left the room, and Liam helped Corey to roll onto his belly, carefully untying all of the knots that Brett had used to keep his arms locked behind his back. Corey moved gingerly as he sat up, and Liam massaged the feeling back into his arms while Brett, who had just returned, fed him sips of water from a bottle.  
  
The care seemed to rejuvenate him, and he settled back against Liam with a happy sigh. Brett offered Liam the water and took it with a whispered thanks, taking a few pulls before handing it to Brett, who finished the bottle and threw it away. He flopped back onto his bed, looking up at the two of them with a satisfied grin. "That was a lot of fun."  
  
"No one came," Corey pointed out, a hint of his earlier petulance returning.  
  
"All in due time," Brett smirked. "I can't wait to see how hard you come Corey. Do you think you'll hit the ceiling?" His eyes went dreamy as he pictured it. Liam, who had seen Corey in action, bit back a smile. Not only would Corey with the ceiling, but he'd hit the wall, the floor, anything with a few metre radius of them. He'd never seen someone who came with such ridiculous force, and with how worked up he currently was, it would be a true spectacle.  
  
"Probably," Corey snarked. "If you ever actually let me come."  
  
"You're normally so patient," Liam said, amused by the whole situation.  
  
"I'm normally the one in charge," Corey shot back. Liam laughed, holding him tighter against his chest.  
  
"But not tonight." His hands started to roam up and down Corey's chest, finding the chain that still hung between his nipples. "Tonight you just get to feel."  
  
Corey's moan as he pulled on the chain made him grin into his neck, delighted by the way the other boy was responding to him.  
  
"Are we all ready for the next step?" Brett asked. Liam looked at him, eyes drifting down to the bottle of lube he held in his hands.  
  
"Yes," Corey said emphatically, legs automatically spreading. Any shyness was now completely gone, and Brett crept closer, uncapping the lube.  
  
"I love the enthusiasm," he purred, slicking up his fingers.  
  
Liam bit his lip to hold back a smile. He had a feeling that he knew what was coming next. He distracted Corey with kisses, encouraging him to bring his arms up into Liam's hair as their tongues stroked and Brett fingered Corey open. Liam swallowed his happy sighs and moans, delighting in them, getting lost in the sweet taste of his mouth.  
  
Corey let out a mewl, and Liam pulled back, panting as he looked down Corey's body. Brett was kneeling between his legs, holding the plug in his hand and slicking it up with the remaining lube.  
  
"Oh god," Corey gasped.  
  
"Ready for more?" Brett asked.  
  
"I don't know if I can," Corey admitted, his voice shaking. "I'll come the second you put that thing inside me and turn it on."  
  
"Maybe," Brett agreed, "but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. It feels amazing."  
  
Liam shivered. "So, is that your favourite toy to have used on you?" He asked.  
  
Brett flushed. "I like wearing it out," he admitted. "I put it on the lowest setting and I go to college and no one has any idea."  
  
The thought that Brett had been walking around campus with a vibrating plug in his ass made Liam grin. "Really?" He asked. "Does it have a remote?"  
  
Brett blinked. "Uh, yeah it does."  
  
Liam filed that information away for another time. "Good," he said, and left it at that. But he was gonna be getting his hands on that remote.  
  
The look Brett shot him told him that he'd picked up on it, but he turned his attention back to Corey. "May I?"  
  
Corey's hesitation vanished. "Yes, okay," he said. "Do it."  
  
Liam felt a swell of pride. Corey trusted them so much, and he was being so good for them. He was letting them drive him higher and higher with little complaint. "Good boy," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Corey's temple. Corey looked up at him, holding his gaze while Brett guided the plug into his body, eyes immediately going darker at the feeling. "How is it?"  
  
"It's not enough," Corey said to him, "but it's also far too much."  
  
With how sensitive he was right now, Liam wasn't surprised. He kissed his mouth, feeling Corey's broken cry vibrating against his lips as Brett turned the plug on. He could hear only the faintest buzzing noise, and only because he was listening for it. Still, it sent a surge of excitement through him, not just because of what it was doing to Corey. His eyes met Brett's.  
  
"How high does it go?" He asked.  
  
Brett's eyes turned molten silver, amusement and lust swirling in their depths. "Very," he said.  
  
They both looked at Corey, who had brought a fist to his mouth and was biting down on it to muffle his cries of pleasure. His whole body was trembling in Liam's hold, cock pulsing and twitching.  
  
"How long do you think he'll last on the highest setting?" Liam mused.  
  
"If it's more than ten seconds, I get to fuck you," Brett said. "If it's less, then you can fuck me. What do you say?"  
  
Liam smirked. Either way he'd win. "Deal."  
  
"Oh fuuuuuuuuck," Corey moaned, his voice getting higher as the vibrations got louder. Brett started counting down.  
  
"Ten." Corey's eyes were clenched shut, his mouth slack with pleasure.  
  
"Nine."  His thigh twitched.  
  
"Eight." His toes were curling, the muscles in his body going taut as he rose off the bed, twisting as if trying to get away from the intense feeling.  
  
"Seven." Corey wailed a broken mix of their names.  
  
Brett didn't get to six. Corey was already coming, his whole body still as come seemed to explode from his cock in long, thick ropes, covering Brett's chest, neck and face, his own body, the wall and floor around them. If it were in a story Liam would never believe it, but he witnessed it with his own eyes, felt the splattering of come that hit his cheek and then dripped down.  
  
"Holy shit," Brett whistled.  
  
Corey gave a strangled groan and slumped against Liam with a whimper, his body trembling through the aftershocks of his intense orgasm, the loud buzzing still clearly audible, even over Corey's harsh pants for breath.  
  
"Get it out," he begged weakly, and Brett scrambled to obey, turning the plug off and easing it from his body.  
  
Corey gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"You okay?" Liam asked him.  
  
It took a few blinks before Corey could look at him, his eyes struggling to focus. He gave him a sleepy smile. "Perfect," he said. "Fuck him good for me, yeah?"  
  
Corey had only lasted four seconds.  
  
Liam gave Brett a predatory grin. "Roll over sweetheart," he purred. "It's your turn."  
  
Brett just chuckled, his grin a little rueful. "Maybe ten seconds was expecting a bit much."  
  
"How long would you have lasted?" Liam asked him as he picked Corey up, carrying him up and placing his head on the pillow. Corey watched them through lidded eyes, equally amused and exhausted but determined not to miss a second of their exchange.  
  
"At least thirty," Brett said confidently.  
  
"We're going to have to test that," Liam said, "but not right now."  
  
He moved out of the way, picking up the bottle of lube and waiting for Brett to follow his earlier instruction, rolling onto his stomach and getting his legs underneath him, ass pushing up into the air. Brett leaned down to kiss Corey, two weak arms coming around his neck to hold him there, and Liam turned his attention down to his prize.  
  
Dribbling some lube onto his fingers, Liam slicked them up and then rubbed one over Brett's puckered rim, using his other hand to spread his cheeks apart and giving him easier access. Brett sighed, spreading his legs a little wider.  
  
The first finger sunk in with no resistance. Liam wiggled it around, spreading as much of the lube as he could, too impatient to be as careful as he normally would be.  
  
"Another," Brett demanded, turning his head slightly to look back at him. He was impatient too, but he allowed Corey to guide his head back around, kissing him again.  
  
Liam gave in to his demand, adding the second finger, scissoring them apart, sliding them in and out as he coaxed Brett's muscles to relax for him. The third finger drew a moan from Brett, swallowed instantly by Corey, and Liam started to move his fingers faster, alternating between watching Brett and Corey kiss and his fingers sliding in and out of Brett's body. They were equally arousing views.  
  
Just when he thought he was about to burst with impatience, his cock turning an angry red, Brett broke away from Corey's lips. "Please, now Liam," he gasped.  
  
He didn't need any further encouragement. Liam pulled his fingers from Brett's body, taking the condom that Brett was holding out for him and ripping it open, sliding the thin plastic onto his cock. Moments later he was positioned at his entrance, letting out a shuddering breath as he finally slid home.  
  
Brett was hot around him, the tight fit taking his breath away. All week, this had been all he'd been able to think about. Where Brett was, what he was doing, how good he tasted, how sweetly he moaned for him, imagining again and again what it would be like to be buried inside of him. And now he knew; it was heaven.  
  
Liam was too far gone to savour it. Between the anticipation of the whole week and then the arousing sight of watching Corey break apart between them, he'd been hard as a rock for well over an hour. This wasn't going to last anywhere near as long as he might like.  
  
"Move," Corey told him, his eyes bright as he looked up at Liam. Brett was sucking at his neck, hands clenched into the sheets on either side of Corey's head, his whole body taut with tension.  
  
"Brett?" Liam asked, checking that he was ready for more.  
  
"Please," Brett whispered. "Fuck me, Liam."  
  
He withdrew and then pressed in again, sliding home easily, and Brett sighed his name. Liam did it again, watching the side of Brett's face for any sign of discomfort.  
  
The hot sheath of Brett's ass around his cock was pure heaven, and the slow glide in and out was driving him crazy with need. The need to thrust harder, faster, to turn Brett's sighs into screams was overwhelming. He looked at Corey.  
  
"Do it," Corey goaded with an eager grin.  
  
Sliding a hand up Brett's spine, he slipped it into his hair, grabbing and pulling his head back. He wanted to be able to hear Brett, didn't want any of his moans muffled by Corey's skin.  
  
The first hard thrust made him cry out, and he only got louder as Liam fucked him even faster, his body undulating under Liam's as he tried to get closer, arching his back to get him in deeper.  
  
"Yes, Liam, oh fuck," he chanted, almost sobbing with pleasure, and every sound, every buck of Brett's hips, every squeeze of his ass around Liam's cock was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Liam was panting and shaking, hips stuttering, teeth gritted as he held out.  
  
"Corey, touch him," he ordered, voice more shaky that authoritative, but Corey did as he asked, slipping a hand under Brett to grip his cock and pump it. Brett shuddered violently, his control slipping, his arms shaking and giving out so that his head was pushed into the pillow beside Corey's head, his panted breaths ghosting over Corey's lips.  
  
"Is it good, baby?" Corey asked him. "Is he filling you up?"  
  
"Yes," Brett gasped and Corey grinned, ducking in to kiss the tip of his nose before wriggling down the bed. Liam couldn't see him anymore and he frowned, using his grip in Brett's hair to pull him up against his chest.  
  
Corey was visible now, lapping and suckling at Brett's balls as he lazily pumped his cock to his own rhythm, making it hard for Brett to decide where to move. Liam chuckled as he bit into Brett's neck, holding him flush against his chest as he fucked up into his body.  
  
He was holding out now through sheer determination.  
  
"Are you gonna come for me, Brett?" He said into his ear, nibbling at it. "Are you gonna shoot your load onto Corey's face?"  
  
"Yes, yes, fuck," Brett moaned.  
  
Liam smirked and withdrew his cock, gripping the base of it hard to stop his orgasm. Another thrust, maybe  
two and he would have come. Brett was just as close, but Corey moved away as well, the two of them lowering him onto the bed and pushing him onto his back. Liam pushing him straight back down as he rose, mouth open to complain, indignation clear on his face.  
  
"Thirty seconds, was it?" Liam asked, raising an amused eyebrow at him.  
  
Corey giggled.  
  
"Keep him going for me, sweetheart, I'll be right back," Liam told Corey, jumping off the bed when he felt he wasn't in danger of coming anymore. He grabbed the plug, walking out and finding Brett's bathroom, cleaning it off with wet soapy water. When he returned a minute later, Corey was kneeling between Brett's legs, licking long stripes up his cock and around the head, again and again, not enough to get him off, but enough to keep him hovering on the edge of orgasm.  
  
Liam lubed up the plug and handed it to Corey, kissing him on the cheek. Corey beamed at him, eyes gleaming as he looked down at Brett.  
  
"You won't even last fifteen," he told him confidently.  
  
Brett gritted his teeth. "Try me."  
  
Liam flopped onto the bed beside Brett, rolling onto his side so that he could look down at him, watching his face as Corey pressed the toy inside of him. There was desperation in his eyes.  
  
Corey turned the toy on and started the count, and Liam reached under Brett's chin, guiding him to look up at him. "If you last thirty seconds, you get a prize," he told him.  
  
Tears leaked from Brett's eyes. "What do I get?" He asked, voice sounding as wrecked as he looked.  
  
Liam looked down Brett's body, the way every muscle stood out against his skin as he tensed, the way his cock twitched away from his body, the way his fingers were curled into the sheets on either side of him.  
  
"Anything you want," he told him, looking back up to meet his gaze. "Anything I can give you."  
  
"I want to use the plug and the wand on you," Brett said, each word punctuated with a gasp or moan. By the time he'd finished saying it, Corey was up to fifteen.  
  
Liam shivered. He'd last five seconds if he was lucky under two sets of powerful vibrations. But fuck, what a way to go.  
  
"Deal."  
  
By twenty, Brett was crying out. By twenty five he was sobbing, and at thirty, miraculously, he was still going, tears flooding down his cheeks. Liam kissed his cheek.  
  
"You did it sweetheart," he whispered, "you can let go now."  
  
And Brett did, wailing as he came, milked by Corey's lips wrapped around his tip, swallowing every last drop, lapping at him and wringing every last drop of come from his body.  
  
Liam smoothed Brett's cheeks, smiling down at him as he wiped the tears from his skin. "You did so good," he told him. "I can't believe you actually held on for that long. I'm so proud of you." And he did feel pride. Both of his boys had been exceptional for him tonight. He'd never realised before this whole thing had started how much he enjoyed watching someone let go of all control and hand it over, hadn't realised how much he enjoyed letting go as well.  
  
Corey climbed up the bed, looking excited. "That was awesome," he said. Liam kissed him, pulling Corey down on top of him.  
  
"It was," he agreed.  
  
"And now finally it's our turn to destroy you," Corey grinned. "I've been wanting this since the first time I tied you up."  
  
"You've destroyed me plenty of times," he pointed out.  
  
Corey's grin turned wicked. "Not like this."  
  
"Are you gonna tie him up?" Brett asked.  
  
"Yeah," Corey said, looking at him with a wink. "Can't have him wriggling away, can we?"  
  
"Definitely not," Brett agreed. "It'll give me a chance to catch my breath, too. That really took it out of me."  
  
Corey patted his chest. "Rest up. I've got this."  
  
Liam knelt on the bed and Corey moved around him, tying knots with deft fingers. He was an old hand at this now, and within ten minutes he had Liam trussed up like a turkey, arms firmly bound behind his back.  
  
Corey pushed him over with a cheeky grin, and Liam looked up at him, pouting.  
  
"So mean."  
  
Corey leaned down and kissed him, sighing as Liam immediately arched up to deepen the kiss, trying to keep him there as long as possible, chasing his lips every time Corey went to pull away. But it couldn't last forever.  
Brett walked in, the once again clean plug held in his hands, and he moved to stand beside the bed, grinning like that cat who caught the canary.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," he grinned.  
  
Corey rolled onto his side, wrapping himself around Liam like a koala, kissing his neck. Liam craned to watch as Brett picked up the lube, nudging his legs apart so that he could sit between them, slicking up his fingers.  
  
Liam was nervous, and he jumped at the first touch to his hole. Brett soothed him with his other hand, rubbing up and down his inner thigh. "Relax," he whispered.  
  
He waited for Liam to nod before continuing, and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as Brett swirled lube around his rim, gently pressing his finger inside.  
  
Brett moved slowly, watching him with burning intensity. Liam couldn't look away from him, the intimacy of it making him shudder just as surely as Brett's fingers easing him open. Corey was a warm blanket over one side of his body, whispering endearments into his ear, fingers exploring his chest and tugging at the hair that covered it, the other buried in his hair and holding him still. Between the two of them, Liam was helpless to resist the building pleasure, his sighs turning to moans as a hard tug at his chest was punctuated with a hard jab of Brett's fingers deep inside him.  
  
Need was lava burning through his veins, making the rest of the world disappear. All he could see was Brett. All he could hear was Corey. And all he could feel was white-hot pleasure.  
  
"Please," he whispered, bucking uselessly, arms trapped behind him. He couldn't reach for them, couldn't take what he wanted. He could only beg.  
  
Brett's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, listen to him," he said to Corey, breaking Liam's gaze. "Isn't he just beautiful?"  
  
"Lovely, for sure," Corey agreed, tugging Liam's hair so that he was looking up at the ceiling, Corey's lips trailing over his jaw. "Beg some more, pretty boy. I want to hear it."  
  
Had he ever in his life been this hard?  
  
He turned to look at Corey as well as he was able. "Please," he breathed, "Corey, touch me. I need you to touch me."  
  
Corey smiled at him, rewarding him with a kiss. "Yes, this is good, keep going."  
  
Brett's fingers slid out of his body, making Liam cry out, his eyes immediately searching out Brett's. He felt empty, cold. "No, please," he whined. He bit his lower lip, embarrassed by how desperate he sounded.  
  
"Gorgeous," Corey whispered into his ear, hand sliding down his body, just shy of where Liam wanted it.  
  
He squirmed, trying to get Corey's hand on his cock, wriggling higher on the mattress, but Brett grabbed his thighs, pulling him back. "Where do you think you're going?" He taunted.  
  
“Nowhere,” he promised, even as he kept writhing, completely unable to keep still. God, if they didn’t touch him soon, he’d just roll over and rut against the sheets. It wouldn’t take him much.  
  
“Put the plug in him, Brett,” Corey said. “I think he’s ready.”  
  
“Yes,” Liam agreed breathlessly, spreading his legs wider, looking up at Brett. “Yes, please, hurry Brett. Please, I need it. Please, please, please.”  
  
Brett watched him squirm for a few more seconds, clearly thrilled by Liam’s reactions. “Alright sweetheart,” he soothed him, “here you go. I’ve got you.”  
  
The plug circled his opening before pressing inside, Brett easing it in and out, a little further each time until it was completely inside him, sitting snugly up against his prostate. The sound of his blood pumping through him, coupled with his harsh breaths were all that filled the room as the anticipation grew.  
  
“Ready?” Brett asked.  
  
“No,” Liam admitted. “Do it anyway.”  
  
Brett laughed, his hand warm on Liam’s thigh as he pushed it up, giving him a better view of the toy inside of him. He turned it on, and Liam gave a guttural groan, ass rising up off the mattress, mind going completely blank of all but the intense pleasure that overwhelmed his senses. He closed his eyes, writhing and bucking, but all he was doing was moving the toy inside of him, pressing it harder against his prostate, making it so much more intense. Before he had a chance to get used to it or recover, Corey was trapping Liam’s thigh between his at the same time as he brought the wand to the tip of Liam’s cock.  
  
“Fuck.” He swore loud enough that it hurt his throat, his voice no longer sounding like him but like some possessed demon, the double vibration immediately sending him hurtling into orgasm, coating his stomach in his release. “Fuck, stop, please,” he begged, eyes flying open to look at Brett, the hypersensitivity unbearable.  
  
Brett smirked. “I don’t think so, sweetheart. We’re only just getting started.”  
  
He moaned. He begged. He writhed. He sobbed. But still the two toys worked their magic on him, taking him straight from one orgasm into the next, robbing him of his ability to think.  
  
Blood roared in his ears at the third orgasm, broken cries leaving his ragged throat. He was spent, had nothing left to give, and finally, finally, the wand was removed and the plug eased out of his body.  
  
Liam slumped against the mattress, his body numb and overwrought, muscles spasming at random intervals.  
  
He felt a hand brushing through his hair, lips pressed to his forehead.  
  
“You were so good,” Corey whispered. “My gorgeous boy.”  
  
Vaguely, Liam heard the shutter of the camera go off. He turned his head towards Corey, hiding his face in his neck, whining as his body protested even that small movement. Corey hushed him, holding him close as he wiggled the knots and undid them, pulling the rope free from his body. He let Corey's hands move and guide him until he was free, sighing with relief as Corey massaged the feeling back into his arms and shoulders. When he was done, Corey pulled him into his arms, their limbs intertwining.  
  
Brett moved around the room for a few minutes and then Liam felt the bed dip on Corey’s other side.  
  
“All good?” Brett asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Corey whispered back. “He’s just blissed out.”  
  
“How about you?”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Are you blissed out?”  
  
Liam’s eyes cracked open. He liked where this was going.  
  
“Are you asking if I’m ready for round two?” Corey was grinning, looking at Brett over his shoulder. Brett moved closer, undulating against Corey’s ass, a smirk dancing on his lips.  
  
“I might be,” he said. He looked at Liam. “You don’t mind, do you Liam?”  
  
“Not at all,” he agreed sleepily.  
  
He grabbed Corey’s leg with an arm that felt as heavy as lead, pulling it up onto his hip, baring Corey to Brett’s gaze. Corey arched his back, resting his head on Brett’s shoulder as Liam started slowly, lazily kissing his jaw and neck. Behind him, Brett slid on a condom, slicking up his cock so that he could slide inside of Corey.  
  
Corey sighed Brett’s name as he moved at a snail’s pace. His hand rested on Corey’s thigh, and Liam brought his hand there as well, intertwining their fingers, catching Brett’s gaze and offering him a smile. It was sweet and soft and passionate, perfect in every way.  
  
Liam pulled away one of the clamps on Corey’s nipple so that he close his lips around it instead, relishing Corey’s throaty moan. Brett’s thrusts started to make Corey bounce into Liam as they got harder and faster, his groans of pleasure filling the air along with Corey’s.  
  
Moving back a bit, Liam watched them together. He was completely spent, his cock soft against his stomach, but he still enjoyed watching their flushed faces as they drove each other to the edge and over it, Corey’s cock spurting between his and Liam’s bodies.  
  
The entire room reeked of sex. The sheets and their bodies were sticky with come and sweat and lube. They were exhausted, but sated, for now at least.  
  
“I feel like we should at least shower or change the sheets or something,” Corey complained a few minutes later, wriggling between Liam and Brett, nose wrinkled in distaste.  
  
Liam pouted. “But that means moving.” Brett hummed his agreement, eyes already closed, nuzzling into Corey’s hair.  
  
“Wouldn’t you rather be clean, though?” Corey persisted.  
  
“Nah, the three of us wouldn’t fit in the shower,” Liam shrugged.  
  
Corey huffed, and Liam pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Is it really important to you?” He asked quietly.  
  
“I don’t think I can sleep like this,” Corey admitted. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Brett rolled away from him, standing on shaky legs. “It’s alright,” he said, eyes lidded, half-asleep on his feet, hand held out towards Corey. “You two go shower. I’ll change the sheets.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Corey asked.  
  
Brett smiled at him. “Go on,” he said. “Shoo.”  
  
They were too tired to do more than rinse off the worst of the mess, their touches methodical rather than seductive. Liam staggered back to the bedroom only two minutes later, knees still a little too shaky for comfort, falling onto fresh sheets with a relieved smile. Corey flopped next to him, and Brett smiled as he placed the top sheet over them, tucking them in.  
  
A few minutes later, Liam cracked open an eye as Brett flicked off the lights and crawled into bed.  
  
“Hey,” he whispered.  
  
Corey was fast asleep, giving soft snores against his neck.  
  
“Hey yourself,” Brett said, sliding in behind Corey and wrapping around his back. Corey muttered under his breath, wriggling a little bit until he was comfortable again, both boys watching him with find expressions.  
  
“He really is something else, isn’t he?” Brett sighed.  
  
“He is,” Liam agreed.  
  
They looked at each other, understanding flashing in their eyes. Corey had brought the three of them together, had gifted them with the best night of their entire lives, the first of hopefully many more to come. He was their light.  
  
Liam smiled. Brett returned it.

They closed their eyes. They slept, Corey cradled between them.


End file.
